Don't Tempt Me
by Dale
Summary: Life after Cocoon is moving full speed ahead and everyone is moving along with it. Except for Lightning. She's been fighting for so long she doesn't know how. Sounds like she needs some help. Lightning/Sazh pairing.
1. Proposition

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: So, I'm going around the Final Fantasy XIII section trying to find some good stories and I'm noticing two things. One, Sazh is virtually wiped off the face of the earth as if he doesn't exist despite having probably the most drawn out and developed story out of all the characters in the game, and two, Lightning is either batting for the estrogen team only or she's into a boy that just hit puberty and she sees obviously as a younger sibling. With that in mind, I figured I'd help pioneer a plausible and not too-farfetched pairing of Sazh/Lightning like some others have before me and see what happens. Depending on reviews I might make this a longer story but for now, it's a one-shot thing. I own nothing related to FF13 or Square-Enix.

Gran Pulse- After the fall of Cocoon- Year 0001 Month 8

Lightning, in her usual reserved manner, rolled her eyes at the sight before her. It was digusting . At this point she'd give anything to just be able to kill something. She didn't care if it was an Adamontoise or a Long-Gui at this point. Anything was better than watching this nauseating view before her.

Snow and Serah were feeding each other in the most sickening lovey-dovey way she had ever seen.

"If you two don't start paying attention to eating instead of baby feeding each other, somebody's going to have to be resuscitated." She told them dryly as she shot her sister and her brother in-law a look before slowly cutting into her chocobo steak.

"Claire!"

"Come on Sis!" Serah and Snow shouted respectively. The other patrons sitting next to her chuckled slightly to themselves making Serah blush in embarrassment.

After the fall of Cocoon and Fang and Vanille's sacrifice, the former l'cie along with what was left of Cocoon's civilization, had banded together to began a new life on Pulse. That was about 8 months ago. And in that time, the small settlement that they had started soon grew into a small city. And more citizens were exploring and settling elsewhere. The l'cie chose to stay because in a sense they had been reborn here in this very spot. It held a special meaning to them. Once a month, they all came together at Serah and Snow's house to eat and talk and reminisce about their experience. It kept the familial bond that had forged between them. Lightning looked around the table at her comrades.

There was Hope and his father, who was currently helping establish another settlement somewhere in the Hareii Acropolis. The two of them had patched things up and Hope often stayed with her when his father was out of town. She was thankful for his company and he reminded her of Serah so much Lightning figured she'd always be protecting someone. It was a nice feeling.

Next to him was Dajh. Lightning had to admit, after meeting the boy for the first time, she had a nagging sense of maternal instinct swell up in her. Not that she would ever admit it, but he was too cute. Especially when he would always run up and hug her exclaiming ' Miss Light, Miss Light'. The boy couldn't shut up sometimes, no doubt something she got from Sazh.

Speaking of Sazh, he couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Always wanting to talk to her about something and making sure he stopped by her house atleast once a day rather it be how the day was going, complaining how much he missed not having to search for food when going the two of them would gather a hunting party and go out for food, or going even so far as to ask her if she thought it was time for his afro to be cut off. She remembered the exchange in her head well.

Flashback

"Hey Lightning? I've been doing some thinking?" He had asked her after the two of them had finished taking down a behemoth and the other party members where dismembering it

"Thinking huh? That's new. I'm sure that had to be hard for you." She answered back without a second thought as she began hacking away. Sazh rolled his eyes. She'd been like this with him since they hijacked that Purge train. Always blowing him off and acting like she didn't care. But once you fought side by side with each other you start to learn a lot about people. She liked the attention and quite frankly he was more than happy to give her some. This he knew.

"Ha ha ha. But seriously, I need an opinion other than Dajh and since you're here, figure I'd ask you. You think I need to go ahead and give the ol' puffball the 1,2,3 chop treatment?" Lighting moved her eyes towards his hair before looking back at him smirking and walking away towards camp.

"You ask me as if I care one way or the other. Just don't come complaining to me about how much of a old geezer you look like when you do." At that she gave him the slightest hint of a smile and he never mentioned it again. She'd never told him this but she thought that his afro was just about as cute as his son's. He was always so carefee and open. That was something she was still having time getting used to. Being carefree for the first time in her life. She had realized then that she was actually quite lonely since Serah had gotten married to Snow. Fang and Vanille were gone and Hope was adjusting to his new life with his father. It didn't surprise her that Sazh ended up being the one who made sure she wouldn't go a day without being bothered.

Back to Present

"I think I we should go to Oerba." Hope announced after everyone continued to eat. At that everyone became silent. It was painfully obvious that the youngest of them missed Fang and Vanille terribly. Lightning looked to see Sazh sigh visually as well. Lightning knew from the serious conversations they had that Vanille was the closest to him out of all of them. Well, until now anyway.

"I think it's a good idea. No one has settled that far north. We should make sure it stays that way." Lightning offered in agreement. Snow clasped his hands together and began to smile.

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan. We can show Serah and Dajh around while we're there." Just as Lightning was about to tell him to shut the hell up, Sazh unexpectantly jumped to her rescue.

"This isn't a vacation Snow. Let's just take some time to reflect and remember while we're there." At that Serah patted her husband on the back as he slumped obviously stumped. Hope chuckled.

"Well, it's settle then. Can we go tomorrow Light?" He asked as he looked directly at her trying to persuade her.

"It's fine."

"Great. Well, I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep. Have to be up early to catch the chocobos. I'll see you guys in the morning." Picking up his plate and throwing it away he went to hug Serah and give Snow a playful bump on the head which he retaliated by giving him a nuggie. Sazh laughed as he looked down to see his son already had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Oh? Looks like it's time for me to get Dajh home. It's getting kind of late anyway. As usual, thanks for you two's hospitality. It's been a pleasure." He said with a grin as he picked Dajh up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Whatever old man, see you tomorrow." Snow shot back at him. Serah just waved.

"Bye Sazh. See you tomorrow." As he turned to walk out the door, Lightning watched him leave.

"I suppose I should probably leave so you two can have…alone time". She told her sister with a grimace as the door shut. Serah's mouth dropped and Snow found something very interesting on the other side of the room to stare at. Lightning knew her sister wasn't a little girl anymore and as much as she detested just thinking about it, what she and her husband did was none of her business.

"You don't have to leave Claire." Serah offered tentatively. Lighting gave her a look before glaring at Snow.

"Yes I do. Rest up for tomorrow. Both of you. I love you Serah." She told her as she got up to hug her tightly before grabbing her Ultima Weapon. She glared back at Snow.

"I've got my eyes on you hero." She told him sarcastically as she pointed her sword at him. He just grinned before opening the door for her.

"Love you too sis. See ya tomorrow." Lightning said nothing else as she left the front door.

Walking down the strip she noticed that most of the settlement had retired for the night. There were a few patrols watching for fiend and ci'eth bt other than that it was pretty quiet. Right now, she could use a drink and one thing she did like about Pulse was that the fermentation of certain plants made for some excellent alcohol. Heading over towards the shopping tent she was just about to enter when someone plowed right into her and a bottle smashed before her. Readying herself to punch the man she eased when she noticed who it was.

"Sazh?"

"Hey Soldier Girl, what's got you in such a hurry?"

"I need a drink." Was her short reply. He chuckled as he straightened Dajh on his arm.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to put Dajh to bed and knock back a couple. Want to join me?" He offered as he held up the bottle. Lightning looked at him curiously.

"I don't think so. I prefer to drink alone."

"You do everything alone. You don't get lonely Lightning?" He asked as he began to walk away. Lightning didn't notice her footsteps as she began to follow him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well for starters, it's more fun when you do stuff with people. My wife's been gone for about 6 years and you don't see me living a life of solitary confinement." He told her with affirmation shrugging his arms. Lightning looked closely at the man. He was atleast a good 20 years older than she was but he lived life as if he was her age and it seemed like it was the other way around for her.

"People annoy me."

"Do I annoy you?"

"Yes."

"You don't mean that? Not completely right?" Sazh tried again trying to read her expression. It did not change."

"Yes completely." He sighed as he noticed that she wasn't joking.

"Damn that's cold." Lightning smirked a bit.

"But for some reason I still like having you around."

"Okay, now you're just being funny. You could have atleast waited until you got a buzz to start saying stuff like that." He laughed as he stopped finally arrived at his and Dajh's house. Lightning gave a soft laugh despite herself making Sazh's eye bulge.

"Was that a laugh I heard?"

"Maybe. You are getting old. Dementia might be settling in."

"You got jokes tonight Light? What's with you?" Sazh asked as he leaned against t he doorway. Lightning shrugged.

"I don't know. My sister's already married and moving on with her life along with the rest of Cocoon and for some reason, I can't. Do I really want to keep fighting for the rest of my life?" Sazh had to catch his breath. This was the most introspective thing he'd ever heard from her. Lightning never revealed her feelings. Ever. This was serious.

"Uh?" was all the man could manage. Lightning stared at him blankly. What the hell was his problem?

"I'm going home. Bye Sazh." With that she turned to leave until he lighly put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up automatically ready to sling his hand off her.

"Wait. I'm sorry. It's just… I never expected to hear anything like that from you."

Lightning just stared at him. Sazh continued.

"What I mean is, no you shouldn't have to keep fighting. Fang and Vanille gave us a new start. We can choose. And I choose to spend it enjoying the rest of my days with my son. You can choose too. What do you want to do Light?"

"Claire."

"Huh?"

"You asked me what "I" want to do? My name is Claire." Sazh smiled slightly.

"Okay Claire then. What do you want to do with your life?"

"Live."

"Is that it? Because I was kinda hoping for something better than that?" Lightning narrowed her eyes at the man making him jump back slightly.

"Like what?" She shot back.

"I don't know. Have fun. Maybe settle down, find a guy."

"I don't do fun. And I have no desire to find…a guy." She said with obvious disdain.

"Well what if one finds you?"

"You should probably call his mental state into question." Sazh laughed a hearty laugh this time. This woman was too much. He enjoyed being around her even he annoyed the hell out of her.

"Tell you what, if you promise to open up a little bit, hang out with ol' Sazh, I guarantee I'll help you find out exactly what living your life is all about."

"Are you trying to make me hit you?" Lightning replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, come on I'm not that bad. You got admit I have that chisled jaw look going on. Real mature." He joked as he rubbed his jawline.

"You remind me of a child without a care in the world."

"I don't think that at all." Sazh told her as he sighed obvious put down. Lightning put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you could show me how to be that way again?" Sazh was taken back. Was she for real?

"Me?"

"I don't see anyone else lined up for the job."

"Alright. I accept. Starting tomorrow when we go to Oerba. I'm going to show you what livin is all about." Adjusting his arm, he gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't want to go but I gotta get him to sleep. My arm' s getting tired. See you tomorrow Light." She nodded.

"Yes tomorrow. Goodnight Sazh." Turning away she left to walk towards her house. As Sazh turned to close the door behind him, he noticed the blade of a sword almost come within inches of his face making him yelp. Lightning's face was between the crack of the door.

"You owe me a drink remember?" Sazh's look of confusion turned into a slow smile.

"You sure. I made sure I got the good stuff. Might have to stay for a while." Lightning gave him a stoic look Sazh couldn't help but notice the slight upturn of the corner of her mouth.

"Don't tempt me."

End

Author's Note: Alrighty then, there it is. My first Final Fantasy fic and a Lightning and Sazh one at that. I couldn't see how I could do a romance one right off the bat so I just figured if there was going a romantic relationship between them, where could I sow the seeds? I actually enjoyed writing these two. Especially Lightning because she's so straight to the point. Maybe, I'll continue this in the future if there's a demand for it. As usually feedback is appreciated. I had to do something new and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	2. Chances

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: Remember when I said this was going to be a one-shot? I lied.(Commando reference-great movie) Anyway after all of the great feedback from you all, I think I want to continue this. Out of Lightning's pairings I find this one to be the most realistically plausible if given time to develop. It's the scene where the gang is heading back to Cocoon on Super Pope's ship and Lightning and Sazh are talking to each other. I was like, okay something's happening here. They're the most mature out of all of them. Of course something can come from this. So I'm going to try and make that happen. Don't know how I'm going to make it but hopefully we can win over some more converts eh? I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy. That's Square-Enix's baby.

Chapter 2- Chances

"Finally. I think my chocobo's pooped." Snow remarked as he set his eyes on the lost city of Oerba. Serah was in front of him and was taking in all of the sights. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful Snow."

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Hope and the others approached him a few seconds later.

"You cheated Snow." Snow grinned back at the younger boy. Yeah so he might have gotten a head start in the race. He was going to win it anyway. Lightning arrived next to him remaining silent. She was ready for a rest. It had been a long journey and this was the first time she'd seen Oerba before sunset. It would have been more inviting if not for the ci'eth wandering in front of them. They would always be here she guessed. Sazh and Dajh arrived last, a smile plastered on the younger boy's face. His father on the other hand was obviously in pain.

"Oh, oh. Oh man, this was definitely a bad idea. I gotta get off this thing." Sazh grumbled loudly as he finally slowed the bird down to catch his breath.

"By the looks of it, it looks like you were doing all of the work." Lightning remarked with an unreadable look.

"I might as well have. This boy wasn't making any pit stops. Almost lost my buddy here a couple of times." Sazh told her with a smile as he pointed to the chocobo that had popped up from his afro. Dajh reached out for it and Sazh lowered his head so he could reach it. Lightning had to refrain from smiling because it was just so damn cute. She'd spent years building up her walls, she wasn't quite ready to tear them down yet. The sad thing was, she didn't know why she kept them up after everything that had happened. Apparently Hope noticed this and touched her arm.

"Go ahead Light. You know you want to smile."

"Not you too Hope?" She groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" The younger boy asked quite confused at her reply.

"Nothing. Let's get on with it and clear a space so we can make camp. We'll also need to find food for the night."

"Always in commando mode aren't we sis?" Snow teased as he grabbed onto Serah and started towards the town. Lightning glared at him.

"Always in jackass mode aren't we hero?" She shot back as she began to follow. Sazh laughed as she moved to catch up with her.

"You're getting good with the joking thing you know that?"

"I wasn't joking."

"Maybe that's what makes it even funnier I guess?" Sazh remarked. Lightning shot him a glance.

"You are a strange man."

"You ain't exactly a normal 22 year old chick yourself girl. Hell by the time you to learn how to enjoy yourself Dajh will be around your age and I'll probably be pushing daisies" Lightning stopped her chocobo dead in its tracks and turned to him.

"Is this a part of your plan to get me to open up? Because being condescending me isn't a good way to start." Oh damn. Looks like she was getting ticked. But he wasn't about to give up on her that easily.

"No, this is me telling you that you're letting your life pass by. Last night we had a good time, even it only consisted of downing a very good bottle of Gran Pulse's finest. You even told me a little bit about your childhood. That's a big thing for you I know. But you're going to have to work with me here Claire."

"Don't call me that." She shot back at him with a biting tone. Sazh sighed to himself and put up his hands. Dajh just looked on. He didn't know what was going on. And to be honest he could care less.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. If you don't want me to call you that, try asking for once instead of ordering. Like this. Please don't call me that. Try it." Sazh waited for a few moments as he looked to see what she would do. It took Lightning all but three seconds to grab her Blazefire Saber from her holster and point it directly in Sazh's face.

"Shit!" Was Sazh's surprised reply as he stared the blade down.

"Wow Miss Light. That was so cool." Dajh started cheering as he looked on. Sazh apparently thought otherwise as he stared at the blade pointed between his eyes. Lightning's hard gaze met him once he traced the outline of the sword back to her face.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help me be…normal. Really. But you're going to have to be patient with me. I like you Sazh, even if it doesn't look like it. If you're going to call me Claire do so only in private when I'm ready. I can only handle Serah using my real name because she knows who Claire is. You don't. Not yet anyway. Clear?"

"As a crystal." Sazh answered in an unusually high pitched voice before Lightning removed the sword from in front of him and then finally smiled. Sazh was thoroughly confused as he watched her follow Hope down to the lower level streets.

"That lady there son, is what we men like to call feisty. Proceed with caution." With that he smiled to himself while shaking his head and followed. He figured he was going to have more moments like this trying to be her friend. Good thing he brought an extra change of underwear. He was going to need them.

The former l'cie decided that Fang and Vanille's old home would be a good place to hole up for the night. Even Vanille's pet Bhakti was still wondering around. It had scared the bejeezus out of Serah at first but Dajh was instantly taken with him. Sazh smiled knowing his son was occupied. Seeing him play and be so cheerful was his greatest reward. Feeling the creeping sensation of fatigue closing in, Sazh said his goodnights as he took an early nap. The chocobo ride had finally caught up with him.

"I think I want to go to the bridge. Light can you come with me?" Hope asked as he grabbed his Airwing from his pocket and a few phoenix downs. You could never be too careful here in Pulse. Lightning nodded. She could use the air herself. Besides Snow had taken Serah to see the city and Sazh was sleeping. Dajh apparently had fallen asleep as well.

"Snow and Serah should be back soon. Sazh will be alright." With that she grabbed her weapon and followed the boy out of the door.

Other than a couple of stray battles, the trek to the rusted bridge wasn't all that bad. Hope didn't say much on the way. As he jumped over the final rail of debris he walked to edge of the bridge and stopped. Sitting down he sighed as he overlooked the lake and the crystallized dunes across from them. Lightning chose to stand. Pulling a strand of her hair blowing in her eye she regarded the scene herself. It was quite soothing.

"It's nice to be able to enjoy the beauty without being on borrowed time." Hope nodded thoughtfully.

"I've always wondered what's over there on the other side. There's probably other cities and places we don't even know about. I just wish that the two people who would have known were able to be here with us."

"I miss them too. I had grown fond of them. Moreso than just sharing the same fate. They were our friends."

"Fang told me one night while on sleep watch that Vanille giggles in her sleep. I stayed up almost all night to see if it was true." Lightning rose an eyebrow. Well this was intriguing?

"And?"

"She does. I thought it was weird. She was so happy even in her sleep." Hope said before laughing to himself. Lightning did allow a smile to escape her this time. She always felt at ease with Hope. Probably because it was nice to know she was still needed. Serah didn't really need her anymore. And the thought of that was eating away at her. She was happy for her sister but if she didn't need to protect her anymore, why did she feel the need to keep her defenses high? To that she didn't know.

"Do any of the rest of us have any interesting sleep habits?" She asked genuinely interested. Hope thought for a second trying to remember.

"Well, you're a pretty quiet sleeper. I don't remember you doing anything. Just that you wake up at the sound of a pin drop. Snow doesn't do much either, mumble Serah's name from time to time. The guy's got it bad for her."

"Yes it is quite sickening." Lightning replied making Hope grin. She noticed he had forgotten one last person.

"What about Sazh?" Hope's grin spread even hard at the question.

"Sazh sounds like a freight train when he snores. Fang would take a cloth and stuff it in his mouth until he quieted down sometimes." At that Lightning chuckled to herself.

"Explains why he always woke up complaining about fur in his mouth." Soon her smiled brightened making Hope smile back harder.

"It's nice to see you smile. You should do it more often."

"I suppose I should try. Sazh has taken it upon himself to see that I do."

"You should let him. He's fun to be around." Lightning looked back at him. She didn't know Hope had spent that much time with him.

"I'm over there a lot when you're leading scouting parties. It gets boring sometimes. Especially since Dad's gone. We hang out with Dajh and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Lightning asked wanting to hear more about Hope's day with her self-proclaimed life coach.

"Nothing much. Fishing, hunting, guy stuff."

"And?"

"I talk to him about Vanille. He had the chance to get to know her better than I did. I miss her. She was there with me in the beginning." Lightning noticed the faraway tone in his voice and patted him on the shoulder.

"If it helps, be all means, confide in him. We all need our outlets." She told him all the while thinking that maybe she should start doing the same. Saying nothing else Lightning sat down next to Hope and quietly watched the birds flying across the horizon.

Later that Night

After regrouping and spending some time reflecting, the gang retrieved dinner and after a fulfilling meal and more talk of times past had turned in for the night. Sazh however couldn't sleep, having taken a nap early. Instead he just made sure Dajh was sleeping well before getting up and creeping out onto the roof.

Sighing deeply he overlooked the starlight sky and remembered. He looked up at this sky many times wondering if he would ever see his son again. But now, it was just something to enjoy. He had to admit, times like these made him miss his wife Relle even more. She would make sure he kept the straight and narrow even when he didn't see the reason to. That's who he lived for. But it was hard to keep going sometimes. He didn't have her anymore and for a while Vanille had filled the void of companionship. Now she was gone too.

"It's late. Can't sleep?" Lightning asked as she crept silently behind him startling him.

"Oh! Lightning. Yeah I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" He asked as he turned back to looking at the sky. Lightning walked up next to him.

"You woke me up." Was her straightforward response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that loud."

"Don't worry about it. According to Hope, I am a light sleeper anyway."

"You are Soldier Girl. Makes sense you would have like a sixth sense or something like that." Lightning visibly frowned at his comment making him look back at her confused. What did he say?

"Is that all you think I am? A Soldier Girl?" For some reason, the comment had hurt. Of course that's all people would think. She never gave them a reason to think otherwise.

"Of course not. You are a smart, subtle, sometimes scarily aggressive, beautiful woman. Atleast that's what I think is under that cold exterior of yours. I saw it today when you were waving that sword in my face."

"Sorry about that." Lightning relented. She was still kind of dazed. Did Sazh just call her beautiful?

"No one has ever called me that before."

"What?"

"Beautiful."

"Must be blind as a bat then. You can see a lot more when you take the chance to get to know someone. My wife told me that." Sazh said thoughtfully. Lightning nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Relle. She was one of a kind."

"How do you deal with it? The fact that she's gone?" She asked as she thought about her own parents. She dealed with it alright.

"You never do. You just learn to accept it and continue living because that's what they would want you to do. Life doesn't stop when someone dies."

"What if you don't want to accept it?"

"What don't you want to accept?"

"My new chance at life. I'm not ready yet." At that Sazh turned back to her and looked her in the eye.

"See, I knew you were in there somewhere." He chuckled. Lightning glared at him but it was uneasy.

"Come again?"

"The side that you don't let everyone see. The real you. Not Lightning or Soldier Girl. Claire." Lightning said nothing as she looked back up at the sky. She felt a myriad of emotions: sadness, relief, comfort, and hope. She hadn't realized how easy it had been to talk to Sazh. He knew what it was like to lose something and go on with life. And that realization made her see that Sazh was a lot stronger than one would assume.

"I'm sorry I made you urinate on yourself." She told him after a pause. Sazh just flashed her an embarrassing smile. How the hell did she know that?

"Uh, you weren't supposed to see that?"

"Kind of hard not to when you're running into the woods carrying a clean pair of underwear, a scrub brush, and soap. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me old man."

"Hey? I'm not that old now. 40's the new 20 you know?"

"If you mean in terms of maturity then yes I guess it is." Lighting shot back with vigor. Sazh smiled. This is what she and him did. Back and forth back and forth. But now he could see that she enjoyed it. She was enjoying it now.

"What do you know about maturity girl?"

"Apparently I'm the only one in this group of rag tags that has any other than your eight year old son."

"Oh that's cold."

After a pause Sazh stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yep, it's about time for me to hit the old dusty trail and get some sleep. When we get back to town tomorrow I gotta talk to the Corp about when schooling starts for Dajh. Then it's off to a day of fishing."

"Do you need some company? I think Hope needs to be back in school as well." Lightning asked. Sazh stared at her for a brief second before smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." With that Sazh offered his goodnight and headed back down into the house. Looking up at the sky, Lightning sighed a deep breath. She was going to try. She was going to try to accept her new life. She remembered that ever since their first meeting she was always saving him from whatever was coming their way. She was the strong one. Now she was going to let him return the favor. Only she wouldn' bitch about it the whole time like he had.

With that she grinned to herself and followed him inside to retire for the night.

Author's Note: As stated earlier, I decided to go ahead and continue this story because I think it'd be quite interesting to see how a romance would play out between Sazh and Lightning of all people. Reviews are like gummy fruit snacks, I can't get enough of them. Hope that you all decide to stick with it to the end. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	3. Observation

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: First off, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to check out and/or review this story. It's nice to know that your work is appreciated. It's incredibly hard to write Lightning's character without making her too hard or too soft. But she's still human and humans need emotion connection. So just the idea of pulling a romance off with her period will be worthwhile I guess. But like any relationship, and this story, it will take time. Hope that you are willing to tough it out til the end. Also, don't own Final Fantasy or the characters. Because if I did, X-2 would have included Tidus the whole time and a little less estrogen lol, I would have remade 7 graphically and changed nothing, 12 wouldn't have been so boring to where I couldn't finish it. And 13 would have been a lot longer and included more exploration and people. I like talking to the townspeople damn it. And airships. Despite all of that, I still love the game. I hope that the sequel fixes some of my gripes. And it better include all if not most of the original cast as playable characters or I'm going to gripe some more. Side note: Versus XIII trailer= bad ass.

Chapter 3- Observations

A few days later

"Company, we've just gotten word from command that a major storm is heading ourway. Our orders are to return home with the food and supply we have and wait until it passes due to severity of Pulse weather. Pack it up." Lt. Seaye issued to Lightning and her other party members before helping the others load their chocobos and vehicles that were salvaged from Cocoon's demise. Lightning nodded, not having any problems with heading home early. She was ready for some rest. Picking up some of the fresh kill, she began to hoist it onto her chocobo. Noticing the familiar puff of hair heading her way, she smirked to herself. She hadn't seen Sazh since earlier that morning.

"How many did you kill today? I beat my old record of 15." Sazh asked with a smile referring to his own kills.

"You're becoming more efficient. That's good to hear." She noted. Sazh smiled a little harder. Lightning was known more for her criticism than compliments.

"Thanks Lightning. So…how many? The whole day's quota?" He asked as he began to help her.

"Pretty much. 25."

"Might explain why these other guys complain about you. I hear em talking a lot when I'm out with them." Lightning's eyebrow rose a little.

"What are they complaining about? This isn't a contest."

"I know. But come on, being outshined in every department by a girl? Hurts a guy's ego a little." Sazh told her with a chuckle. Lightning gave her stern glare.

"Does it hurt your ego? To be outshined by a girl in everything?" Sazh just looked at her and tried to figure out the best way to tell her yes in the nicest most unoffensive way. Because it was embarrassing sometimes. But all he could conjure was a dumbfounded gape.

"Uh..." At his stutter, Lightning surprised him by issuing him a reassuring grin.

"You can close your mouth now. I was joking." Sazh snorted.

"You really had me going there."

"It's not that hard to do."

"I'm going to have to come up with some new jokes. You're getting too good at that." Sazh admitted as he tossed the last of Lightning's load onto the chocobo.

"Yes you do. I must admit, after spending a day with you, Hope, and Dajh I have to be able issue insults on impulse or you'll hound me for days."

"You know I will girl. Come on, time to get home. It's going storm tonight so I'm definitely thinking steak, vegetables, and a nice bottle of wine. Then a nice good sleep." Lightning nodded.

"That does sound rather comforting. I'll have the house to myself since Hope is staying with Snow and Serah for the night. He's going to talk to Snow about joining Team Nora. I'll probably visit Serah, make a small dinner and retire for the night." Sazh grinned as he overlooked her. She had made voluntary attempts to smile at him more in the past three days than he could remember during most of their journey together. She really was trying and it was nice to see. Just then an idea popped in his head.

"Say…after you go see the newlyweds, you want to come over, have dinner with me and Dajh. You'll save yourself the hassle and besides, who can pass up on a bottle of Pulse's finest?" He asked trying to plant her into considering the offer. He really enjoyed her company and wanted to have a normal conversation with her for once without her guard being up. Like on the rooftop in Oerba.

"I don't want to impose."

"You ain't imposing if I'm offering. Besides Dajh has been asking about you since Oerba. He's fascinated by you and your swordsmanship." Lightning grinned back at his.

"I'm flattered."

"Yep. So..what do you say? I enjoy our conversation." Lightning nodded.

"As do I. All right. You drive a hard bargain." Sazh grinned from ear to ear as Lightning mounted her chocobo.

"See you back in town. Get some rest." She said as she began to leave. It had began to rain and Sazh couldn't help but grin. Both at Lightning's more inviting demeanor and the fact that the rain had made her clothes stick to her figure making her curves more visible. Add in the way her pink hair was plastered to one side he had to admit she was damn easy on the eyes. Just one time he'd like to see her dressed up. She'd have no problem finding a man then. That would be good for her. Focusing back on his group, he left to help them and looked forward to getting back home to his son.

Later that evening

The sound of rain hitting the roof made was soothing and rhythmic as Lightning assisted helping her younger sister in some house chores. At the moment the two of them were sitting at the table and taking a break. Snow and Hope had gone out for more supplies and still weren't back yet. Serah was worried that something might have happened to them. Lightning spent the first 20 minutes of her arrival calming her down. If any two people could take care of themselves it was those two. She had witnessed it personally. Looking out the make-shift window, Lightning noticed that the wind was picking up.

"The weather is starting to take a turn. How long ago did they leave?" She asked as Serah looked up from the blanket she was knitting.

"They've been gone for about an hour now. Are you going to search for them?" Lightning shook her head.

"No, not yet. Give them some time."

"Okay. But are you at least going to stay for dinner? You've been out all day. I know you're tired. I can tell." Lightning smirked at her sister's confident acknowledgement.

"How is that?"

"You always do this tapping thing when you're tired." Serah said with a smile as she mocked her sister and tapped lightly on the tabletop. Lightning grinned.

"That's very observant of you. I'm pretty observant too."

"How is that?" Serah retorted back.

"The evidence is on your neck." Lightning answered back in a deadpan voice. Serah blushed a deep crimson that easily clashed with her pink hair.

"Claire! You weren't supposed to see that!" Lightning just turned her lip upward.

"Just remember you have company tonight. You and the hero need to keep your newlywed exploits subtle and private." She told her sternly referring to Hope staying over. Serah mocked her back.

"Thank you mother."

"Stop it." Lightning shot back not holding back her laugh very well. Serah started laughing back with her. She loved it when she Claire smiled. It brought back memories of when they were younger. Happier, less hard times. Claire actually used to laugh a lot when they were children. Everything changed after their parents died. Ever since then, she's had to deal with two sisters. The older sister from her childhood, and the surrogate mother/protector she had turned into after the deaths. Serah's laugh faltered at that thought. Lightning picked up on the change.

"What is it Serah?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad we can still have fun like this. Especially considering how our lives were turned inside out over the last year. I would have never dreamed that I'd lose the only home I've ever known and end up her on Pulse. I didn't expect to find a guy as great as Snow either so I guess things changed for the better."

"I think that they have." Lightning answered in agreement.

"Why?"

"You and I have regained what we had lost. Trust."

"You never lost my trust Claire."

"But I lost you. That was worse. But our experience as l'cie opened up my eyes to many things. Our fates are our own. We have the power to change them. I believe that includes my own life. I want to live as I see fit." Serah shot a warm smile at her sister. She was truly a changed woman.

"And how is that exactly?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to fight endless battles for the rest of my life. I also can't spend it trying to protect you. You don't need me as much as before. You have Snow now."

"Sounds like you want a quiet life?"

"Maybe. Don't even ask me what I know you are about to?" Serah was taking back as she giggled.

"About what, a boyfriend?" She queried sweetly. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that. I have no interest in romance at the moment."

"When have you ever? You've only had one boyfriend and you scared him off."

"I was 13 Serah." Lightning groaned.

"I know. Anyway I was just joking."

"Ha ha." Was Lightning's dry reply. She didn't get a chance to elaborate because soon the front door was being kicked open by two rainsoaked males with a crate of Pulse wood and vegetation. Hope was the first to notice her stare.

"Hey Light, I thought you'd be home by now."

"No, I am going to have dinner with Sazh. I was preparing on getting together a search party to look for you two." She told the younger boy as she stood up and went to help. Snow grinned at her hard making Lightning narrow her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing sis, just you've always been the lone ranger type. Not used to seeing you be so…social." Hope patted Snow on the back.

"She's probably going to hit you now." And his words couldn't have been any more true as Lightning quickly jabbed her brother in-law in the chest making him lose his breath. Serah ran to her husband's side. Snow just chuckled as he wheezed. He expected this and was amused every time. Serah sent Lightning a scolding glare.

"Stop abusing my husband!" Lightning just issued a tight grin. Helping Snow up, she issued an apology.

"Although I don't apologize for hitting you, I apologize to Serah for having to witness it." She joked. Snow laughed a hearty laugh after the fact as did Hope.

"You're a riot sis." Hope walked up to Lightning and handed her a gold nugget.

"Figured you could use it."

"Thanks Hope. How was your trek with our hero in there?"

"Interesting. Snow and I had a big talk about me joining his group. I think I want to. They do a lot good protecting the town. I want to be apart of that, to honor my mother. She would be proud." Lightning nodded. That was a good idea. Hope was in school in the mornings but had nothing to do during the evening except explore the surrounding area or attempt to mingle with the other settlers. Many of them were still weary despite the fact that the Pulse l'cie had indeed saved them. Hope could use some more time with people his age anyway. He was still a child. He should enjoy his adolescent years. It was something that she had given up when her parents died and sometimes she regretted it.

"Then do so. Snow is egotistical and naïve but his heart is genuine. He could use you to help keep the balance."

"Thanks Light."

"You're welcome." Grabbing her gunblade from the wall she called out to her sister.

"Serah, I'm leaving before the weather gets worse." Serah and Snow arrived seconds later.

"I understand. I'm glad you came by Claire. Be careful."

"I will. I love you." She told her sister softly as she enveloped her in a hug. Serah returned the gesture. Turning to Hope, Lightning put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of Serah and the hero."

"Hey!" Snow shot back making Hope laugh as he nodded.

"I will. Tell Sazh and Dajh we said hi. See you tomorrow." Hope told her. Lightning acknowledged him and turned out to the nasty weather outside. She really did not feel like running all the way to the other side of the street but she was hungry and didn't quite feel like sitting home alone just yet. She waited until she was ready to take her chance and head towards her destination.

Knock Knock

"Daddy, someone's at the door!" Dajh yelled from the floor as he let go of the chocobo chick from his hand. Chocobos usually start growing quickly within a year of birth yet his chick had even started yet. Sazh had appropriately nicknamed him Runt. Chopping the last of the leaves onto the chocobo steaks, he quickly put a cover on the plate and ran to the door.

"If it's Lightning she's going to kill me." He muttered to himself as he plastered a quick smile on his face opening the door.

"Hey!" He was met with a cold glare from the personal in question. Sazh could feel the sweat beginning to bead up on the back of his neck. She didn't look too thrilled.

"Let me in."

"Oh, oh, sorry." He managed to get out as he quickly stepped aside. Sazh closed the door behind her and looked over the situation. She had ran through a thunderstorm to come have dinner with him. Lightning of all people. She definitely was trying to change. He was proud.

"I just left Serah's and ran all the way here through howling wind and rain and all you can say is sorry?" Lightning told him with a scowl making Sazh's proud moment pass with flying colors. Time to fix things.

"No, me and Dajh are glad to have ya. I just apologized for making you go through all of that. That wasn't thing a gentleman should make a woman do." Lightning waited a moment before snickering. She turned back to Sazh.

"Are you finished Sazh?"He looked surprised before rubbing the back of his head and chuckling to himself.

"Huh? Finished? Oh, you're fooling me again aren't you?" Lightning tugged her lips into a slight smirk.

"Call it a gift."

"I'd say. Anyway you're soaked. Let me put your coat by the fire to dry it off." Lightning nodded and handed him her soaked jacket. Sazh thought about it. This was the first time he'd ever seen Lightning without her uniform jacket. And damn was she a sight to behold. Okay where exactly did that thought come from? Well it was true. Once you got past the look of imminent death, Lightning was drop dead gorgeous in his opinion. Beautiful yet deadly.

"Thank you." Sazh waved her off.

"Think nothing of it. Dajh! Come say hi to Lightning."

Seconds later, Dajh was running out of the kitchen full speed ahead. Once he caught sight of her, his grin grew into a full fledged smile as he quickly grabbed a hold of her. Lightning was caught off guard by his sudden show of affection. It wasn't like she saw him everyday. But this was a bit execessive. Tossing a look at Sazh, he just shrugged before putting a hand on Dajh's shoulder.

"Come on son, give the lady a break. She's soaked." Dajh pulled back and felt the dampness on his sweater.

"Aww, she is all wet! Come on Miss Light. We need to dry you up." He told her sternly as he grabbed onto her hand and attempted to pull her towards the fireplace on the other side of the room. Sazh smiled at Lightning.

"Go on. Dinner's almost done and that storm's not letting up anytime soon. Might as well take a load off. I'll get you some of Pulse's Finest." Lightning nodded.

"Add in that fruit you mixed into my glass the other night. The one from the Yaschas Massif."

"Will do." Sazh told her. Dajh blew out a breath of impatience. He was tired of waiting.

"Come on Miss Light!"

"I'm coming." She told him softly trying not to show her slight irritation at being pulled. She knew Dajh was just excited to see her and she was glad. But she wanted some quiet time and conversation. Besides, she hadn't the slightest idea exactly how to talk to an eight year old. This may prove difficult. She tried to turn to ask for Sazh's advice but he had already snuck back into his kitchen. Okay. She could do this. She was trying to change. What better way than to spend time with a kid?

Following Dajh toward the fireplace that Sazh had somehow concocted when he built his house, she noticed the young boy turn back to face her with a huge smile.

"There." He told her as he pointed to the blaze. Lightning looked confused.

"What's there?"

"The fire. Come sit by it. It'll dry you up." Lightning chuckled at him. Of course the answer was so simple. Adults had the problem of complicating everything. Sitting down next the fireplace, Dajh plopped down next to her. He must have hit the ground a little too hard because he let out a groan and rubbed his bottom. Lightning laughed softly to herself.

"Ow. That hurt!"

"Be careful next time." At that the boy nodded.

"Uh huh."

Lightning looked at the younger boy who was staring back at her as if waiting for her to say something to him. This was pretty uncomfortable and it felt like forever. Being stared down and interrogated by an eight year old. Is that how everyone felt when she stared them down? No wonder everyone thought she was bitch. Because she was.

"What is it?" She asked as she gave up on waiting for him to ask her something. He'd been staring at her.

"Why is your hair pink?" The question threw her off guard. He stared her down for atleast 2 minutes to ask a simple question!

"It's a genetic trait."

"What's that mean?"

"It's passed down from generation to generation. My mother had pink hair. Serah and I do as well."

"So…my hair is genetic too?" Lightning sighed. Serah had been a few years shy of adolescence when their parents died so she had gotten past the questioning phase. Lightning had never been in this situation before. Exact how do you go about having a conversation that a kid could understand?

"Yes. You share traits from your mother and father." Good. He was finally getting the idea. He seemed to nod as if finally understanding before turning back to face her and cock his head to the side and touched his afro.

"Am I going to have pink hair too?" Okay that was it. She could not do this alone.

"Sazh!"

The man in question hurried into the room only find Dajh grinning and Lightning glaring daggers at him for leaving her in this situation. He could do nothing but laugh which made caused her to emit a small growl as her eyes narrowed into slits. Uh oh.

He abruptly shut up.

Later

"Sazh that was exquisite."

"Well thank you. I'm a jack of all spades you know. Chef, outdoorsman, man of science you name it I've probably done it." Sazh answered back with a smile as he poured Lightning some more drink into her glass. Dajh had gotten sleepy and Sazh had put him to bed. Now she and Sazh were sitting in the living room trying to wind down and relax with some wine.

"You were also the first Cocoonian to be outsmarted by a cactuar. You are a pioneer." Lightning concluded making Sazh grunt.

"I thought we decided we weren't going to talk about that. I've still got scars from that thorny bastard." Lightning could not help but grin. She remembered having to nurse him back to health after their last encounter because Hope and Vanille had gone with Fang to fetch some drinking water. Snow was irritating her so she went to see how Sazh was holding up after being shot in the ass with a cactuar needle. He made her promise not to mention it again to anyone

"You said not to mention it to anyone. I was simply reminiscing."

Sazh snorted.

"Yeah, your curasa spells couldn't heal my pride after that. Thanks for the memory."

"I must say, I did quite enjoy your tantrum. It was entertaining." Lightning admitted as she took a sip of her wine. Sazh could make a fine wine as well. He truly was a jack of all trades. The older man tossed her a look.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you get entertained easily at my misfortune."

"Perhaps." Was Lightning's reply accompanied with another taste of her drink. She peeked over the brim of her glass and smirked to herself. Sazh rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh course you do. You know what entertains me about you?" Lightning rose an eyebrow. Now this would be interesting.

"What exactly would that be?"

"You try so hard to be complex, the most simple things in life can baffle you. I think it's funny." Sazh told her as he placed the bottle on the floor and tightened the top.

"Elaborate." Lightning asked now intrigued.

"Take earlier with Dajh. I had to bail you out from being assaulted by question from an eight year old. The look of the situation was pitiful." Sazh admitted. Lightning could feel herself getting irritated at the realization but before she could issue a biting reply she thought about it. It was pretty funny. She could take on hellish beast and outdo almost any man in combat but she couldn't talk to a kid without help. It was quite sad.

"It is a cruel irony. But what is funny about it?" She asked. Sazh shrugged.

"I don't know, now that I think about it, it isn't really ha ha funny. But I am entertained by your attempts to actually try and open up. I didn't think you were really serious at first."

"Sazh, look who you are talking to. I am always serious." Lightning shot back making Sazh grin.

"That was a good one."

"You caught on quickly to that. You are improving." She issued back. Sazh held his glass up to her. Lightning did the same and clinked their glasses together.

"That I am." Lightning nodded in agreement. She was enjoying herself. Simply having a conversation and shooting the breeze as Sazh had once called it was very easy to do with him. She didn't realize she was that much of a joking person but for some reason Sazh seemed to bring it out of her. She placed her glass on the table and turned to him.

"I have a question to ask you." Sazh smiled.

"Shoot."

"Can you tell me more about your wife? She seemed like such a wise woman. I'm intrigued to more about your life before all of this happened." Sazh nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you tell me more about yours. I'm as transparent as glass. You're the one with the brick wall fortress and a moat." He told her with a smirk.

"Touche. But you're the only person that has ever attempted to scale said fortress."

"Oh, you almost scared me from that mission when you made me pee on myself in Oerba." At that Sazh heard something that maybe 1 or 2 people may have every heard in their lifetime. Lightning Farron giggled. She was blushing in embarrassment. She quickly tried to gain her composure but was failing miserably. A confused looked crossed Sazh's features but it quickly morphed into a bright smile. This was a pleasant surprise. Lightning coughed trying to break the moment. Momentary lapse in defense.

"Hello Claire. How are you today?" Sazh asked.

"Stop referring to me as if I'm two different people." Lightning told him with a stern voice returning to her. Sazh shrugged indifferently.

"You act like it sometimes. But as you wish."

"You act that way as well. You act if everything in the world is good but I can see in your eyes you hold a lot of your feelings in. Having many facets of your personality show does not mean you have a disorder. It makes you human. I just have trouble balancing that. But I am attempting to change."

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it. That was very deep."

"I am a very observant person." Lightning answered back with a grin thinking about her and Serah's episode earlier that night.

"That you are. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you going to tell me your story or what? I do have to be up early tomorrow you know."

"Oh… sorry. So let me tell you about my wife. She was a pistol. Didn't take anyting from anybody and was a pretty good shot too. You actually remind me a lot of her. Except for the whole stoic warrior thing going on. That's new."

"I'm flattered." Was her sarcastic reply.

"Didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't. Please continue. I still have a story to tell as well." Sazh nodded before hurriedly elaborating on the tale of how exactly he met his wife. Lightning listened and observed, noticing how excited he seemed to get by remembering her. Whatever the two of them had it must have been wonderful. Not to devalue Serah and Snow's relationship but Sazh and Relle's seemed to be more mature. Not that she was exactly looking for a romantic relationship but if the opportunity arose, maturity was a prerequisite. Brushing off her thoughts, she adjusted herself on the couch and listened to her friend. For the first time in a long time, Lightning was fine with simple.

Author's Note: Finally, it's done. I was struggling to find a direction to take this story without jumping the gun but I thought about it. A strong friendship is the basis of a relationship and Sazh and Lightning are clearly friends after the game. So I tried to focus on that in this chapter. I hope it did not go out of character. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one and hope that you all continue to stick with it. You keep me inspired to churn out more. Please read/ review and share your thoughts. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	4. Mirrors

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: To those who have continued to read and support this story, I apologize for the wait but that thing called life tends to get in the way. Not to mention massive writer's block. But now I'm good and I actually have an idea of how I want this to end. The hard part is getting there. Anyway, as usual, I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy because Square-Enix has all of the money, therefore all of the power and can afford better lawyers. Enjoy.

P.S- Where in the hell is Sazh for FFXIII-2?

Chapter 4- Mirrors

A few days later- Outside of the Genesis Settlement- Dusk

"At attention!" One of the officers yelled aloud prompting Lightning to assume position. Sazh and herself along with the rest of the Guardian Corp had been summoned outside of the settlement for an important annoucement. Apparently after the storm had passed, something was discovered by a field scot on patrol.

"I wonder what this is all about. Seaye's been's gone since we came back from Field Ops a few days back. You think it has something to do with those ruins discovered on the last hunt? Sazh whispered from the corner of his mouth as he and Lighntning looked on at their superior making his way to front to present himself. Lightning cut her eyes at him.

"Quiet!" was her hushed and harsh reply. As much as she enjoyed Sazh's company, she absolutely hated it when he started rambling. He was distracting her from paying attention and it was irksome.

"Yes mam." He told her with a grin causing her to roll her eyes. Lt. Seaye's loud commanding voice projected towards her.

"As you all know, on our last outing to the Faultwarrens, there was a discovery on our hunt but the storm prevented us from investigating the area. Well yesterday, one of our scouting drones picked up on some activity the same area. I have received orders to assemble a special squadron to investigate the ruins for a potential power source. Our power cells from Cocoon are running low and in order to recharge them we're going to need a generous source of the dark matter we believe is underneath the ruins. I've decided to entrust command of this company to Sgt. Farron due to her previous knowledge of the Pulse landscape as a former Pulse L'cie and her quite frankly incredible combat skill. In addition to Farron, she will have Captain Katzroy accompany her and pilot our cargo plane once it has been assembled and the mineral source as been established. You have three weeks to assemble your team and the remaining Corp will be distributed between this settlement and the two new settlements . One in the Yaschas Massif and the other at the Haerii Acropolis. The success of this mission is imperative to ensure we have the resources to sustain not only the Genesis settlement colony but all future settlements until we are able to reestablish self-sufficient technology for the long-term with the need for fal'cie. That includes those from Gran Pulse as we do not know their nature and do not want to become dependent on them.

"Permission to speak sir?" Sazh asked he slowly raised his hand. Lightning noticed how nervous he looked as he proposed the question. It was probably about the mission that was just thrown in their lap. She really couldn't blame him. She may have been recruited to the Corp as a soldier but Sazh was just helping out for the sake of Dajh and the settlement. Apparently now that was no longer the case.

"Permission granted." Seaye answered back with a look Lightning could have sworn was burning a hole right through her friend. Sazh looked visibly put off too.

"Uh… yes sir. I understand that we're short on seasoned pilots right now after the fall and all but I gotta a little boy and I'm the only thing he's got. Is there some way another pilot can take my place? I'm even willing to train some these younger guys. I just can't leave my son alone. He's been alone too much already."

Lightning glanced over again at Sazh as he was speaking. She knew how selfless he was towards Dajh and after having dinner with them the other night, she could understand why. When others depend on you, you have to be the foundation that they rely on. She had done the same for Serah when their parents died. Even now, after everything, she had to admit she still felt that way. Snow was a good husband to her and he proved his worth but still. Protecting Serah had been Lightning's motivation and purpose for so long, now she was slowly drifting. Her resolve was not as strong because there was no need for it to be.

"Your orders still stand Katzroy. You were a Pulse l'cie too were you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Then your experience is invaluable. We do not have enough time to train recruits and the rig you're going to be handling isn't for a novice. I suggest you make some arrangements for the care of your son in a few weeks time. Farron, do you have anything you would like to say?" Seaye finished as he turned towards her. The rest of the squadron was dreadfully silent. They couldn't believe how Sazh's request was shot down as well.

"No sir." She answered without hesitation. With that, the squad was dismissed. As the people dissipated and returned to their previous actions, Lightning turned to see Sazh shaking his head.

"Stop it." She told him sternly making him lift his head.

"Stop what?"

"Letting him get to you. You know that Dajh will be taken care of. I can have him stay with Hope or Serah if you prefer. You know neither of them would mind." Sazh shot her a glare.

"That's beside the point! He could have replaced me on this mission and he knows it." Lightning didn't look convinced.

"But he didn't. Are you going to stand here and cry about it? You have your orders; you fulfill them and return home. That's it." She replied before turning and walking away from him. Sazh hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey!" He yelled after her. That was another thing Lightning needed to work on. The whole getting up without a word and leaving people in mid conversation thing. She did not turn around. Sazh snorted as he expected this response from her.

"If you happened to have missed it, we were having a conversation back there. I wasn't finished."

"I was. I'm not going to listen to you complain about something you have no control over. It is futile."

"So you're not the least bit upset that Lt. Seaye just threw this on us?"

"No. And even if I was it does not matter. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this. In order to protect Serah and the rest of Cocoon's people for that matter, we have a duty. That's what matters." Lightning told him with a serious tone as she turned back towards him. She noticed that he was looking intently back at her with a slight grin as if he had figured out something. What was there to figure out?

"Now you're starting to make a little more sense to me. I see why you are the way you are."

"Come again?"

"You need something to fight for. A sense of purpose I think." Sazh noted with a shrug of his shoulders. Lightning rolled her eyes and continue walking. The man was getting on her nerves with all of this insightfulness. But at the same time, he had a point. She was really just drifting. Before, she was focused on keeping Serah safe. She didn't mind being solitary. But now she didn't have to be. What was keeping her from breaking down her walls?

"You are taking this whole idea of getting me to open up a little too far. For one thing, you ask too many questions that are not necessary." She issued back bitingly at him. He did not seem the least bit fazed. Maybe he was getting used to her biting responses like Hope had once he began living with her.

"If I seek answers then they are necessary." He retorted. Lightning was surprised by that reply. That was actually a good response.

"Touche."

"I do try." Sazh said with a chuckle as he felt the two of them returning to familiar ground. Their serious conversations always leaning back towards the witty and sarcastic. She had really opened up to him the couple of weeks and Sazh was grateful. He didn't mention it to her but he had noticed a change in her. The resolve and sense of urgency Lightning had during their journey was fading. He had reason to suspect it had to do with the lack of purpose in her life now. Serah was married, Hope was adjusting to life as a normal teenager, and Fang and Vanille were gone. Thinking of Vanille always made him conflicted. He missed her. Her laugh, her bubbly personality, and how much she really seemed to care for him and wanting to set things right with Dajh. He likes to think that Lightning may have once been that way. Not quite as bubbly. Or nice for that matter cause man was she a tough one. But yeah, maybe she was happier. The other night, when they were telling stories, he thought he may have gotten a glimpse of it. Lightning called out to him and broke his thoughts.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I do feel I'm…lacking motivation sometimes. It will take some time for me to adjust to this life. You have Dajh as a priority. You cannot begin to understand what it is like to have everything thing around change and have no idea how to adapt."

"Girl please, I've seen more change around me than you can even imagine. I got the age and the wisdom to prove it." He shot back with as he rubbed a hand across his afro. Lightning gave him a menacing stare as stoped walking walking to look at him.

"Your age should contribute to your increasing wisdom but many do not get wiser. They simply get older and repeat the same mistakes. Don't presume to understand my thoughts or ambitions. I do appreciate your conversation Sazh but you pushing your limits."

"Claire?" Sazh ventured making Lightning give him a look. He put his hands up in a surrendering manner. He knew how much that irked her. He just forgot. Sort of.

"Lightning, sorry."

"It's all right. What is it?"

"Thanks. For the pep talk. And for giving this old man a chance to figure you out."

"As if I could stop you from trying." She answered back deadpan.

"True but thanks just the same. You don't have to fight in order to have a purpose. If our journey taught me anything, it's that I should appreciate what I have and enjoy the little things. We can lose it all in an instant. Anyway, see you tomorrow at combat training." At that Sazh flashed her one last smile before going to grab Dajh from the play area of the school. Lightning looked on after a nod. She hadn't realized that they had already made it back to town. She allowed her lips to curve in a slight smile, one would not notice unless they were up close. She couldn't help it. Sazh with his son reminded her of herself with Serah when they were younger. After everything he had lost, including his wife, he still managed to go on. She remembered Fang and Vanille. They lost their entire civilization and went on. Snow lost Serah and went on. Hope lost his mother and went on. Lightning decided then the she needed to stop letting her past hinder her from trying to move on as well. She was going to do something she hadn't done in a long time tomorrow. It would be the first step.

The Next Day- Sulyya Springs

Atomos opened the door and allowed Lightning to step out. She looked around and sighed contently. She was glad that no expeditions had ventured this far North yet. After the fall it was decided by what remained of Cocoon's governing military to branch out slowly into Gran Pulse's landscape and have future settlements spiral out from the Genesis settlement. The furthest they had reached so far was the Hareii Acropolis and Yaschas Massif. Hopefully, they may able to deter away from this area and possibly Oerba for that matter.

Walking into the cave, she engaged a few of the creatures in the area and dispensed of them quickly. She continued on until she discovered a quiet spot. Placing her sword and pack on the ground, she slowly removed her jacket and outer clothing until all she remained in was 2 piece bathing outfit she had brought just prior to coming here. Just the fact that people had started making and selling non-essential items again was a sign that Cocoonians were becoming accustomed to this new normal. She stepped into the water and let the cool temperature immerse her. The water than began to warm up as she pushed herself into the spring and began to swim. She didn't really have a reason for being here but swimming used to be something that she thoroughly enjoyed. She was going to ask Serah to come with her but decided against it. This was a chance to enjoy herself for once.

She took a few laps around the spring, enjoying the quiet and how beautiful the scenery was. Looking through the crevasse above to see Cocoon suspended by the NeoPhyte, Lightning closed her eyes as she thought back and remembered.

Flashback

"Claire! Serah! Where are you two?" Alisa Farron yelled as she looked across the beach. She had told the girls to stay put at home while she went back to the store for something. Of course, they had done the exact opposite and snuck into the tidal pool a little ways down the beach.

"Oh no, it's mom. How are we going to get back home without her seeing us?" Serah asked as she latched her arms around Claire's shoulders. The 10 year old looked back at her sister and grinned.

"I got an idea. You trust me?" Serah nodded quickly. At that Claire, picked her up from the water and attempted to wade across the pool. As she reached the end of the dune, the waves began to crash harder around them scaring Serah.

"Ahh! Claire!"

"Shh, be quiet. You don't want her to hear us right?" Serah simply nodded as she allowed Serah to pull herself up. But before she could get up entirely, a wave suddenly came by and washed her off of the ledge.

"Serah!" With that she jumped back into the water and began searching for her sister. The waves continued to crash into her and knock her off balance but she continued to fight through them. She refused to lose her sister. She saw Serah hanging on to a rock as the waves continued to crash.

"Serah I'm coming! Hold on!"

"I can't. I'm slipping!"

"Yes you can. Just hold on." Claire yelled back as she swam a little harder to get to her sister. As she reached the rock, she grabbed her younger sister's hand and pulled her close to her. Serah latched on and held on for dear life as Claire swam back to the edge of the pool and hoisted Serah up before climbing up herself before another wave could knock her back down. Serah looked at her sister with frightened eyes before jumping at her and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Serah. I'm your sister." Claire returned with a slight chuckle. Serah nodded and smiled a bit herself.

"That was scary." She said after climbing into their house through the window and headind towards their respective bedrooms. Claire shrugged.

"A little." Serah looked unconvinced. She knew Claire was as scared as she was. She was just better at hiding it. She was the tough one.

"Mom's gonna kill us when she finds out."

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame. She'll go easier on you."

"You're always protecting me big sister."

"It's my job. Says so in the Official Big Sister Instruction Manual. Page 248."

"You're lying." At that Claire smiled brightly at her sister and shooed her to her own room at the sound of the front door opening.

End Flashback

"It seems so long ago now." Lightning said aloud as she refocused her attentions back to her surroundings. Everything that made her who she is now was in the past on Cocoon. Here on Pulse, she was lost. Well, not Lightning but Claire. She hadn't been able to be that person in a long long time. And the scary thing was, she didn't think she knew how. That wasn't the type of person she was anymore. Slowly her thoughts started to wander to Sazh and what he had said to her the day before about finally understanding the way she was. It had irritated her to no end. She did not like people getting into her business or trying to "figure her out". But still, she held him in some regard for attempting to be a good friend to her despite his flaws. He did make her laugh despite herself at times and he was more insightful than he let on. The past week or so spending time with him was a reminder of that. Perhaps what was most disturbing about the recent chain of events was that she enjoyed his company. She was able to let her guard down somewhat and that was something no one other than Serah and to some extent Hope, had been able to do.

Getting out of the spring she allowed herself time to dry before changing back into her clothes and heading for Atomos to return back to Genesis. She had to begin prepping for the excavation mission and assembling a squadron. Besides, she and Sazh had combat training with the unit in a few hours time. She could use some rest before hand. Walking back, she felt a renewed sense of self. Maybe she was actually going to take Sazh's proposal serious and allow him to help her find herself. It was becoming more and more clear that Lightning was indeed missing her now that she had the time to do so. Serah was in no danger and was taken care of. Now maybe Lightning could be more like the big sister she used to be rather than the bodyguard she had become. She silently thanks Fang and Vanille for giving her what she felt like she was lacking in her life. A Choice.

Author's Note: Okay, it's been a few months but I hit writer's block and then I moved out. Working two jobs. Girlfriend. You get the picture. But now I'm back and hopeful it was worth the wait. I have found a stride at the moment. This chapter was important to put out because I think it reflects Sazh and Light's similarities and how the two of them aren't as different as people like to think they are. And it was an opportunity to shed light on Lightning's P.O.V. It's a little shorter than the last but hey, as long as you keep reading and reviewing I have plenty more where that came from. I mean this is a Sazh and Lightning story. Lightning and anyone is going to a while to develop in a romantic fashion. I hope you can see the seeds that are being sewn. Feedback is always welcome. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	5. Transition

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: Not much to say but I don't own anything related to FF13 and I am waiting patiently for XII-2. Hope this chap was worth the wait. And thanks to everyone who continues to read, follow, and support this story. This chapter continues to explore Lightnings dichotomy in terms of her new found out look on the direction of her life.

Chapter 5- Transition

Three Days Later

"Present yourself." Lightning issued to soldier standing before her with a slightly tired sigh as she overlooked the camp. This was the 211 potential recruit she had interviewed for the job this week and so far she had only chosen 8 out of the required 12 she would need. Lt. Seaye had given her complete authority over the commanding of the squad and only asked that she present the group to him once she had finished.

Most of the ones before had been nowhere nearwhere near ready for what she was looking for. This was an expedition as well as an extraction mission. She needed more than just foot soldiers; she needed versatility in skills. Sazh could handle the flying but they were traveling to an area of the Faultwarrens that they did not explore on their journey as l'cie. They had to be ready for anything. And sadly, most of these guys hadn't seen any more action than the occasional riot on Cocoon.

"Hanroi Keno Mam. Civilian Recruit. No previous military experience but I did take up arms in Eden during the monster attack from Pulse." Lightning raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. She continued.

"Keno, do you know what the nature of this mission entails?"

"Yes mam. I was in Lt. Seaye's briefing. I know about the draining of our power cells and the dark matter in the caves. That's why I would like to join your cause. I worked in the mines in Cocoon. I know minerals and I can dig." Lightning nodded.

"That would be useful. We are light on excavation tools so you may need to craft some with the engineers."

"I understand." Keno answered back respectfully. Lightning looked him over and stared a hole into him making the man grow uncomfortable before nodding once more.

"I can you use your skills in my company. Proceed over there to the engineer's station and see about tools you may need." Keno nodded back.

"Yes mam." He stated before starting to head to where she directed him but she stopped him.

"Keno."

"Yes mam."

"You may have valuable skills but you are no asset to my team if you are dead weight. You will learn how to defend yourself. Once I have fully assembled the group, you will report to the Vallis Media at daybreak for combat training. Also you will not speak the nature of this mission to any other civilians, do you understand? We cannot afford to have mass hysteria over this. "

"Yes mam." With that he nodded once more before walking away. Lightning sighed a breath of relief afterwards. Now if she could only find three more candidates like him. She turned back to the group of soldiers in line and waited for the next to present themselves. Hopefully they were worth a damn.

Sundown

"Farron, how goes your search?" Lt. Seaye asked as he walked up behind Lightning to winding down from her stretches. She had just finished recruiting for the day and joined the other soldiers in some late day P.T. After the session she just had, she needed some relief from the stress of the day.

"Fine sir. I have 9 out of the 12 candidates that we'll need. When do we brief for the mission sir?"

"Once you have fully assembled you team. I must say I'm impressed by your ability to adapt. A lot of these soldiers, they don't want to be here. Life on Gran Pulse is hard, cruel, and unyielding. We as humans have a lot to learning about living. Not to mention we've been fed a silver spoon our entire existence. Unable to do anything but obey. That had made us weak. That is why I admire your strength Farron and asked you to lead this squadron."

"Permission to speak sir." Lightning was somewhat taken back by her superior's statement. He had never been this open to any of his subordinates. Even ones he deemed worthy of speaking to it was always related to duty. He was complimenting her and speaking casually at that. She continued.

"When my friends and I were in exile, we came to learn many things about how cruel the world could be. We were forced to rely on each other because we were branded enemies of the state. But we survived because of our ability to adapt and our free will to make a choice. The fal'cie may have controlled the way in which we lived but they could never control us without deception because our ability to choose as humans is more powerful than any of them. We can decide our own destiny and that does not make us humans weak." Apparent that was a good enough answer for him because he simply nodded in response. Lightning assumed he was done with the conversation before he spoke again.

"It seems that I made the right choice in picking you to oversee this mission. You will make an excellent commander one day should you choose to continue your service."

"Thank you sir." Lightning told him with a genuine smile on her face. It was nice to know that her efforts were not in vain and even more important to note that she was seen as more than just a mere soldier. Obvious Lt. Seaye saw potential in her and she really did enjoy this work. Maybe now that she didn't have to worry about neglecting Serah anymore, she could put more energy into her work without consequence.

"Think nothing of it. You're dismissed for the day Farron, go home, rest up for tomorrow." With that he excused himself leaving Lightning to do the same. She gathered the last of her things before heading in the direction back towards town.

Passing by the groups of soldiers wrapping up their exercises for the day she noticed how much more organized the military had since those first few weeks after the fall. Things were slowly coming together and not for the first time, Lightning was somewhat glad that the fall had occurred. It gave them all a chance to start over. It gave 'her' a chance. Reaching the fence outside of Genesis, she noticed Hope and Snow with some other members of the settlement by the stream. She turned direction and headed towards them.

"Gathering dinner I suspect?" Lightning asked as she placed a hand on Hope's back. He jumped in surprise until he noticed her voice. Snow tossed her an amused look as she gave him a glance. Seconds later, Dajh seemingly came from nowhere and latched on to her leg.

"Guess who?" He asked as he attempted to stay clear out of her sight. Snow smirked.

"Looks like you got a fan sis?" Lightning said nothing as she attempted to loosen his grip from around her leg.

"I suppose so. He's been very attached to me as of late. Where is Sazh?" She asked as she sat down next to Hope and observed the fish he had just pulled from the water. She offered her switchblade to him so he could scale it. Dajh stood next to her as if anticipating something causing Lightning to turn back to him.

"What is it Dajh?"

"Can I see your sword? I wanna play with it."

"This is not a toy Dajh."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"No Dajh. I have to ask your father first."

"Ah come on sis, Sazh is still at the base. That why he asked us to watch Dajh. He knew he'd be back after dark." Snow intervened as he stood up and stretched his arms. He been having a bad day fishing and Hope was having all of the luck.

"Yeah Light, he just wants to hold it. Your gunblade is pretty cool." Hope offered as he began to slice open the fish.

"You've been around Snow too long Hope. His supply of endless optimism is beginning to rub off on you." She said deadpan as she absentmindedly removed Dajh's arms from around her neck where he had suddenly latched on into a hug. She assumed he was trying to win her over with a sickening display of over affection. Hope just laughed at her comment. Some of the other settlers smiled at the scene as well. Snow went to pick him up place him on his shoulder.

"He really wants to see that sword. He even took a chance with his life to touch you. Can you really deny the kid the opportunity after that?" He joked as he begin to walk Dajh around. Lightning glared at him.

"Not funny."

"You wouldn't know funny if it hit you in the face?" Snow shot back making Hope laugh as well.

"Jackass." Lightning shot back as she began to stand up. She rubbed Hope's shoulder to grab his attention making him stop what he was doing to look at her.

"You're leaving?" He asked a little let down. He hadn't seen Lightning in quite some time other than early in the morning or later at night before bed and definitely hadn't spent that much time with her as of late. He kind of missed it. The two of them had become close and she was grateful to have his company.

"Yes, I am tired. Finish up and I'll start dinner."

"Will do. See you at home Light."

"Bye Hope." She replied as she begin to leaving. She noticed Snow and Dajh looking at her expectantly and sighed.

"What?"

"You not gonna say bye to us?" Dajh asked with perhaps the saddest expression she had ever witnessed on a person. She almost had to regain her composure and that was not usual for her. But then again, she had never been a big fan of children let alone become close to any other than her sister and she was no longer a child.

"She was just about to Dajh." Snow responded for her. He knew how she was and she silently thanked him. It was obvious she was not used to young kids.

"I'm sorry. Bye Dajh." She offered with a slight smile. This seemed to be enough for him because soon a huge grin spread across his face and in an instant, she swore she was staring Sazh in the face. It had to one of the cutest sights she had ever seen. He even had Sazh's eyes and the furrow of his eyebrows when he became excited or agitated. She remembered that from the first moment she attempted to leave him standing in the Hanging Edge and he fought to stay with her. Seemed so long ago now. And maybe she was getting soft, but in that instance she thought about her conversation with Sazh the last few weeks and her memories of childhood. One thing Lightning regretted was having to give that up in order to be strong for Serah.

"How about I make it up to you?" She asked as she placed a finger under his chin.

"Really?" He asked genuinely excited for reasons she could only speculate. Snow too was kind of confused. He wanted to know as well.

"Yes. If it's okay with Sazh, I'll train you to use this weapon properly. But you have to ask your father first okay?" Dajh nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Yea yea yeah I'll ask him."

"Okay. See you later. Bye Hero." She told him before turning back towards the fence and heading in that direction. She heard Snow call out to her.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister in-law?" He yelled out to her. She raised her hand and shot him a bird without looking back as a response. A grin slightly plastered on her face barely visible to the naked eye. Snow grinned as Hope smiled and responded.

"She's right there." This just made Snow grin even harder.

"You think we could ever save Fang and Vanille?" Hope asked rather unexpectantly as he played around with left over fish on his plate. Lightning looked at him questioningly wondering what brought this on.

"I'm sure they'll emerge from their crystal stasis eventually. Though it very doubtful it will happen in our lifetime." She answered back truthfully. She had known that Hope had developed a close relationship to Vanille in particular but he was fairly close to both Pulsians.

"I had a dream about her last night." He ventured. Lightning stopped eating to listen more carefully.

"Vanille I assume?"

"Yeah, Sazh and I were talking about the two of them a few days ago and he told me how close the two of them had become as well. She was responsible for Dajh becoming a l'cie." Lightning was surprised. She was not aware of this fact.

"Sazh never mentioned this to me." She admitted. Hope nodded.

"He said it didn't matter anymore. At one point, he told me he almost killed her, but he couldn't do it. He told me he regretted not being able to let her meet Dajh and get to know him."

"And what did you tell him?"

"How much I missed her. She had this bubbly personality that was like extremely annoying at first because she was too happy. But underneath all of that happiness a world of sadness and guilt. But she was also the sweetest person I had ever met. Not to mention she was flat out gorgeous."

"Did you ever tell her this?" Lightning asked know making more since of Hope's wistful attitude whenever discussing the two of them. He seemed to have developed feelings for her or at least some type of crush.

"No, not really. I didn't really know how much I wanted to be closer to her until she was gone. I assumed that once we beat Orphan I'd have the chance to get to know her better. I know it sounds even dumber when I say it out loud." Lightning shook her head.

"No it's not. It's obvious she felt a connection to you too. I could tell by the way she looked at you."

"Really?" Hope asked. She just nodded with a slight smile.

"You're lying." At that Lightning did smile.

"Serah used to tell me the same thing. But no, I'm not lying. I can't tell you when they'll be free of their stasis but I can tell you that as long as you have your memories of her, she'll never truly be gone. And who's to say she won't return one day before we die. My advice to you is to live your life as you see fit. You can thank Sazh and his infinite wisdom." Lightning told him with a roll of her eyes.

"You and Sazh are pretty close aren't you Light?"

"What do you mean? We are friends yes?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. He was not insinuating what she thought he was, was he? Hope put his hands up in defensive having heard the edge in her voice.

"You seem… well different after spending more time with him since the fall."

"Different how?"

"Well…you seem happier."

"And you think this is because of him?" She shot back trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She knew Hope was just talking but for some reason, she became more and more defensive, when someone spoke of the time she was spending with Sazh. He was her closest friend and he knew his boundaries for the most part. Why this was getting under her skin she really did not know.

"A little bit. He does too. All I'm saying is, I'm glad you have someone else you're close to. You've opened up more. I like it."

"Well don't expect me to open up too much more anytime soon. We have a very important mission in the next few weeks and I need to be as focused as possible. It's bad enough Sazh was forced to come. I need to make sure he is focused as well and that will be a challenge."

"I don't think so. He's already plenty scared of you already." Hope joked. Lightning snorted.

"As true as that may be, I don't want to take any risks. Besides, I need to make sure he makes it back safely. For Dajh."

"I get that. But you don't have to protect him Lightning. You've seen his Blitz in action. I don't think that'll be a problem." Lightning nodded.

"Yeah you're right. But I might have to protect him from the others."

"Why?"

"Bad jokes." She issued back deadpan making Hope laugh again.

"He doesn't have bad jokes. Sometimes."

"No. He's made me laugh on several occasions in fact."

"You laugh? No." Hope said mockingly making Lightning toss a tomato at him. Hope grinned.

"See? You're happier."

"Damn you." Lightning shot back with fake annoyance. This reminded him of her and Serah when they were younger. Hope reminded her of her own youth and she was grateful for that. Moments like this, similar to those of her childhood, gave her a new reason to live her life in this new direction. And more reason to ensure that the mission coming up was a success. At that, Hope got up and took both of their plates to be washed.

"I'm going to bathe. Good night Hope. And thank you for dinner."

"Night Lightning."

As she began to draw her bath she looked at herself in the mirror as she began to undress. She grabbed Serah's necklace just above her breasts and remembered the l'cie mark she once bore there. That was the past, this was now. She was renewed. She had found a new purpose and renewed motivation. Things were starting to come together. Tomorrow was a big, she needed to finish assembling her team and begin prepping them for the trial ahead. She looked back in the mirror and tentatively smiled at herself. She noticed more of her younger self in the mirror. More inviting, more optimistic. And although she didn't admit it to Hope, she knew that was in part to Sazh's pestering and a few good alcoholic beverages. She didn't even get to see him today as he had been gone since before even she woke up and that was unusual. She knew he was the head of the aviation unit and needed to work on the craft but Sazh had made it a tradition to at least walk with her to the base. It was a minute thought but for some reason breaking from tradition seemed to be bothering her right now. She had to admit the man had grown on her and she had become more observant of him. He was similar to how Hope described Vanille. Overly optimistic and hiding her true feelings. Lightning believed that Sazh wanted to spend so much time with her because he was doing the same. Underneath all his optimism and jokes, was someone who was lonely. Even with Dajh safe and sound, Sazh seemed lonely. Maybe when she finished making sense of the direction of her own life, she could help him like he had her.

Author's Note: Okay, that is that. This chapter had no Sazh unfortunately but I guarantee I will make up for it in the next one. See, Lightning is damned hard to write a romance for and based on the game the evidence it near non- existent so it's up to us to fill in the holes. She's definitely becoming more open to the direction her life is going and hopefully that will help when her romantic feelings began to show keep her in character. But first, there is now an actually plot that needs some TLC and hopefully will keep you guys interests. As always, Reviews are my little bundles of joy and give me an incentive to actually opening up MS Word and continue putting out chapters for this baby. They are definitely appreciated. Besides, they give me proof that someone's actually following this story and that's my true motivation I hope this didn't disappoint and you continue to stick with it. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	6. Impressions

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: Okay, this is an update. Doesn't happen too often I know. Anyway, playing XIII-2 and having a blast. Haven't beaten it yet but this has to be said…I'm pissed off at the Sazh DLC. His only role is a synergist? Really? I know that's his main role but come on. Watch Lightning and Snow have some kick ass episodes and this is what Sazh is stuck with. Shame on you Square-Enix but I digress. Anyway, I felt a burst of inspiration so here's chapter 6. Enjoy.

Chapter 6-Impressions

Less than one week until mission start- Dusk

The sounds of metal grinding against each other become louder as Lightning drew closer to the rear entrance of her destination. She had just finished another scouting session with her squad and she had to admit, they had made some drastic improvement over the last few weeks. After a few days of conditioning, she had begun to take them out into the steppe to engage in battle. Needless to say, it was a miracle that they hadn't gotten themselves killed. At least Sazh and his crewmates knew how to handle a firearm. She wouldn't need to worry about them guarding the aircraft while they were on assignment which was one less thing to worry about. She had asked him yesterday to help her finish training some of the recruits who would be scouting the area. He had said he was too busy at first but after eyeing him closely with suspicious he soon caved after about 5 minutes. She figured it was all for show. Anyway, she wanted to see the progress made on the excavation vehicle and get its operational status.

"Sgt. Farron." One of the soldiers greeted as he walked past her. She greeted likewise and continued to walk towards the end of the hangar. It was getting late and everyone was closing up shop for the evening. Finally reaching her destination, she walked up to her friend who apparently didn't hear her because of all of the welding he was doing. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. The moment he turned around she could tell he had a smile on face, even it was covered by a welding mask, she just knew. He took it off to verify her claim.

"Hey Soldier Girl. Haven't seen you around these parts in a while? What can I do you for?"

"What's your status?" She stated getting straight to the point. Sazh expected nothing less from the woman and chuckled silent to himself.

"I'm almost finished. I just got a few more sections to put together."

"How long before it is operational?" Lightning asked a second later as she took a look at the aircraft. It was all but done. There were a few panels missing and some wiring but other than that she was amazed that Sazh and his team had assembled most of it so quickly. There was more to salvage from Cocoon than originally thought so that helped tremendously. Some of the old crafts still had power in their cells as well and were brought back with the other materials.

"Not long. Give me about 4 days I'd say. Lt. Seaye came by here earlier to see our progress. He kept going on and on about you and how great of a soldier you are." Sazh started as he fumbled around for his screwdriver. Lightning noticed this and picked it up from behind him where he had dropped it. He thanked her silently as he returned to his task.

"It is rather obvious isn't it?" She agreed.

"Well you are a hell of a soldier. A hell of a woman actually. I would know since you know I was on the receiving end of one of your punches." Sazh amended off handedly. Lightning noticed that he said it with indifference as if it was a well known fact. For some reason, the compliment was nice, barring the smartass comment afterwards, but she didn't want to read too much into it. Changing gears she went to grab a chair and sit next to him.

"What can I do to speed up this process?" She offered after a pause. Sazh gave her a look.

"Girl, go home. I know you're tired. Just tell Serah I'll be there for Dajh soon."

"What can I do to help?" She stated once again but with less patience. Sazh quickly played a scenario in his head if he refused her help and it consisted of Lightning getting pissed off and somehow making him feel like a jackass. The woman had impeccable skill at doing that to people. But now that he thought about it, this was a good thing. She rarely initiated conversation on her own if there was no need for it. And to be honest, he didn't mind her company. She had opened more day by day on the days he had seen her. He had been here from sun up to sundown and then past that for the past two weeks. But atleast he knew Dajh was taken care of.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just hand me some of those bolts over there." He told her pointing to the bin behind him. Sazh figured this was as a good a time as any to ask her about the mission.

"Hey Lightning. Exactly how is whole mission supposed to work after I drop your team off? Are we going to set up base and remain there or do we go with you?"

"It would probably be best for you to remain at the post. It would be safer."

"Worried about ol Sazh huh?" He joked somewhat. Lightning ignored it.

"I need my team for the extraction. We need to ensure our base is secure as well as an escape route. And I don't trust our other team members as much as I trust you." She replied as she observed Sazh assembling the panel he was working on. Sazh nodded. She had a point. If their journey as l'cie taught him anything, it was to trust his friends. And he knew that Lightning didn't have many, so he was honored that she thought so highly of him and considered him a dear one. Maybe she'd find the opportunity to make some more appealing if she kept opening up like she had been.

"Were you serious about teaching touch how to use that blade of yours?" Sazh asked surprising Lightning from her observation. The older man did not turn his head as he awaited her reply.

"He's very eager to learn. It would benefit him in the long run given our current situation."

"And there's the fact that he's fascinated by you." Sazh added a second later. Lightning smirked silently to herself at his comment. Stating the obvious wasn't he?

"What else to you need me to do?" She asked a second later noticing the slightly put off tone of his reply. She wondered what that was all about. He wasn't jealous of her was he? It was pretty obvious Dajh though his father was the coolest person in the world.

"You see that thing-a-ma-jiggy over there? Could you tell me if it spins once I press this button?"

"You mean the fan?" Lightning asked nodding over to the fan to the left of her. Sazh shot her a smile.

"Yeah, the thing-a-ma-jig."

"And you're supposed to be the most qualified aviation expert we have available? You don't even know the names of all the parts." Lightning let out with a hint of incredulous sarcasm. Sazh laughed mockingly.

"Ha, ha, ha. I did land our happy butts down here safely after we got chased off of Cocoon." Lightning let out a low snort.

"You mean that crash landing that's still evident not too far from here?" Sazh paused for a second from his work and turned back to look at her. Lightning was giving him that same sarcastic look that would have been seen as condescending by anyone else. But he had now recognized her facial expressions and this one was amusement.

"I gotta say…despite not seeing you much these past few days, you haven't missed a step in your ability to cut people down." He acknowledged with a chuckle. Lightning offered him a slight grin. She had to admit, she did miss their routine exchanges herself. Going back and forth with her squad, the two of them hadn't seen each other much other than combat training and the daily briefings.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I've grown accustomed to your sad, if not at least minimally amusing attempts at humor." She admitted looking up at the stars through the glass window on the roof of the hangar.

"Minimal huh? That's progress considering I've heard you laugh out loud once maybe twice in the time that I've known you. " Sazh replied before getting up and dusting himself off. Lightning ignored him and started towards the exit.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked not looking back at him a few seconds later. Sazh couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. She had come so far in the last few weeks but still couldn't end a conversation with turning around and walking away from him. Chuckling to himself he grabbed his things and followed after her.

The nightlife of Genesis was in full swing by the time Lightning and Sazh made it back to Serah's house. People were out and about. The wonders of Pulse alcohol was a welcome find and the business thrived once safety was no longer a concern on this alien landscape. You wouldn't believe that civilization had almost been annihilated less than a year ago. It was getting better but overcrowded. Thus the reason why there were other settlements being founded elsewhere.

The pair walked back through the path back towards the steppe mostly in silence. Sazh attempted to crack a few jokes but after getting ambushed by an Ochu, he decided to shut up. Apparently, Ochus are predatory as well, specifically at night. He and Lightning dispensed of it quickly for just two people, but she made it clear that she didn't want to go through it again. Knocking on the door, she was soon greeted by the sight of her sister covered in flour. Lightning gave her a look. Sazh smiled.

"Hey Serah. What's cooking?" Lightning groaned while Serah giggled. Was everything a joke to this man? And did every joke have to be bad?

"Hi Sazh. I was baking a cake. Snow and Hope thought this would be funny." She explained motioning to her flour covered body before allowing them to come in. Lightning looked around and the two suspects were nowhere to be seen. She sighed.

"Snow, I expect this from. But Hope?" Lightning stated as she followed her sister back the kitchen.

"Hope is a teenage boy Lightning. They're supposed to terrorize others." Sazh offered leaving his beautiful pink-haired friend silent before setting off to find his son. Serah pointed out to the backyard and he nodded thankfully before leaving. She turned back to her sister.

"Claire, I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be out in a bit."

"I wanted to talk to you." Lightning replied as her sister started towards her bedroom. Lightning realized that she had been so focused on this mission and making sure everything was in place. She had barely spoken to Serah for more than 10 minutes over the last couple of weeks.

"Okay. Come with me."

After cleaning herself up and changing her clothes, Serah attempted to surprise her sister how was staring outside. Before she could even get a good start, Lightning spoke up without turning her head.

"Finished?" This just caused Serah to deflate. She could never sneak up on Claire if she tried.

"Yes. Why can't I ever scare you?"

"Don't feel bad. No one has." Lightning replied while turning around and heading towards her sister. She enveloped her in a hug which caught Serah off guard.

"Hey, what's this all about? Something wrong?" She asked tentatively as she returned the hug. Lightning shook her head as she let go.

"No. I just realized I've been neglecting you these last few weeks getting prepared for this mission. I don't want to distance myself from you again." Serah almost scoffed if it wasn't for the sincerity written across her sister's face.

"Distance? Claire, this is the closest I've felt to you in forever. If anything, I feel like since I've gotten married I've distanced myself from you. And I'm sorry for that. But I must say, I've noticed the change in you. And I think it's a good thing."

"What change?" Lightning asked with eyebrows raised. Her sister just issued a tight grin.

"I heard you offered to teach Dajh how to use your gunblade. For you, that's a change." Serah told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He kept bombarding me with questions. I didn't know how else to shut him up." Lightning shot back.

"Liar." With that Lightning attempted to issue a reply but realized that she actually didn't mind teaching him. In fact, she was slowly getting used to him being around her. Keyword almost. She wasn't going to be babysitting or anything like that anytime soon.

"Do you miss it?" Lightning asked after a brief period of silence. Serah looked back at her questioningly.

"Cocoon." Lightning clarified. Serah seemed to go in thought for a second.

"I want to say yes but…to be honest, I've had more good memories of life after Cocoon than the last few years on it."

"I feel the same way in a sense. I feel like Fang and Vanille gave us a second chance." Lightning admitted. Serah caught on to the hidden connotation. She knew that she was referring to the two of them and their sisterly bond but more importantly Claire's attitude towards life in general. Serah loved her sister dearly but she had to admit, she much preferred this older Claire to Lightning any day. And she was glad that she was finally allowing others to see the side of her she already knew existed.

"I think so too. So let's not disappoint them." Lightning looked at her sister thinking of all she had done to look after her over the years. The love she had for her was unmatched.

"You know, I don't regret my past. I've become stronger because of it but it does feel liberating to be able to have a choice in the direction of my life. You aren't a child anymore and I've accepted the fact our parents are dead. I thought about us, that day at the tidal pool. Remember when you fell that day?" Serah nodded as she recalled the memory.

"I was so scared I was going to drown. I was just as scared of what mom would do to us if she found out."

"She didn't though. I didn't admit it then but that was one of the scariest moments in my life. I was afraid I was going to lose you." Serah placed her arms around her sister after wiping the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I remember. But you saved me. And haven't let me out of your sight since."

"I have been a little overbearing haven't I?"

"Nope. You're just being a big sister. You're supposed to be that way. I just feel sorry for any man foolish enough to vie for your affections, since they're almost non-existent." She stated with a smirking tone making Lightning cut her eyes at her. Serah knew of her laughable experience with dating and always made an attempt to rub it in her face. It was the only time she could silence her. It wasn't like she doing anything to prove her wrong. And to be honest, she'd probably reject anyone dumb enough to approach her in the first place. She wasn't going out of her way for a man. She did not have any desire for one. Didn't mean she wasn't attracted to some or even entertained the possibility of intimacy with another person. However she did not have the time for one nor the desire to look. She started to feel her head spin due to slight irritation.

"The day I allow a man to woo me Hell will freeze completely over. Enough about me. How have you been?" Lightning asked trying to change the subject as she sat down next to Serah. She just laughed off Claire's obvious ploy.

"I'm good. I inquired about the teaching position at the school. PSICOM is asking for volunteers."

"Why teaching?" Lightning asked curious as to the reasons her sister had decided on this path.

"History. We're basically starting over but our past is still important. I think kids should understand our past mistakes so we don't make them again."

"Past mistakes." Lightning whispered aloud not realizing it. Serah noticed but said nothing.

"Yeah, trying to move forward will be a journey for all of us. At least I have you and Snow to help me." At that Claire gave her sister an encouraging smile.

"Yes you do. Although if you ever reconsider leaving the jackass of a husband, I'm behind you 100%." The smartass quips were just flowing at random from her as of late. She had been hanging around with Sazh way too long. She would normally never talk this much. Damn him. She hated to admit it but he was really a big part in getting her to open up a little. Regardless of that, he was still a nuisance. That would problem never change despite their friendship.

"Claire!" Lightning continued smiling at her sister's reaction. Of course she didn't mean that but it didn't hurt to make fun of him from time to time. Call it a guilty pleasure. Hope's words from the other night about being happier were starting to resonate with her. She really was getting around to accepting her new place in this world. Didn't mean she was going to start dressing like her sister and play housewife or anything like that. Even before her parents died she was a bit of a tomboy. And let's face it, she had always been a bitch. It was who she was.

"Is it alright if I stay for dinner? I haven't cooked anything and I really don't feel up to it right now to be honest."

"Of course." Serah told her as she got up to head back out and round up the others for dinner. They were outside with Hope's light up Airwing with Dajh according to her. Following suit, she followed Serah outside.

"Hey. Dinner's almost ready." She yelled to get their attention. Snow was the first to break ranks. Sazh caught the toy from Dajh and called for his son.

"Yeah! Come on guys. There's nothing like my wife's home cooking." He told the others before heading towards the house. Hope looked at Sazh who shrugged.

"Let's just face it. He's cooked. Well-done."

"Stick a fork in him?" Hope offered making Sazh chuckle.

"Yep. Come on Dajh." With that he picked up his soon and placed him on his shoulders to follow Hope into the house. He noticed Lightning standing off to the corner watching Snow and Serah obviously being affectionate. She grimaced slightly. One would have never know she had a just had a heart to heart with her sister just a few minutes prior. The bitch was back.

"They are married now you know?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make them any less sickening." Sazh laughed at that statement.

"I agree. Me and Arella weren't like that either. But she wasn't afraid to let other women know I was taken." Lightning just nodded. Sazh had gotten somewhat more comfortable talking about his deceased wife now. She was grateful for that. She could relate. It had taken her a long time to get to the point of speaking about her own parent's death.

"Serah doesn't have to do that. Snow's pretty much got that covered."

"Daddy! I gotta wash my hands. Let me down." Dajh interrupted suddenly as he noticed Serah setting the table.

"Dajh! That's rude. Miss Light and I were talking. And no, we're going to head on home. Gotta a long day tomorrow."

"Serah's under the impression you were staying for dinner." Lightning added as he straightened up a bit to get more comfortable.

"Nah, I don't want to impose."

"You are not imposing if I'm asking remember?"

"Are you asking?" Sazh quiered with a slight grin on his face. She was using his own words against him. No wonder the woman was so dangerous. She was good at exploiting weaknesses with one's strengths.

"I have not known you to turn down free food when it is offered to you." That alone elicited a genuine laugh from Sazh.

"Well in that case, we better go ahead and get cleaned up then." Lightning nodded as she turned the other way and went to help Serah with supper.

Later that night

Dinner went by fairly uneventful. Lightning stayed silent as she watched those she cared about interact around her. Serah talked about her teaching aspirations which the more she thought about it, Serah would make an excellent teacher. She had the desire and passion for it. As expected, Snow offered his full support for his wife's ambitions before trying to get Lightning riled up. Of course she had cut him down before he got a chance to get start. Hope spoke of how he was thinking of how he wanted to devote more time to school. She noticed recently that he wanted to get back to being a normal teenage and she couldn't blame him. He had no reason not to. Everyone else agreed. And finally, Sazh attempted to make small talk into a grandiose story about the time he almost crashed a fighter jet complete with the flailing arms and sound effects much to amusement of his son.

Now she was on the way home walking with Hope, Sazh, and Dajh. Dajh was riding on Hope's back claiming he was too tired to walk. Sazh went for him but Hope offered. She had noticed how close the trio had gotten over the last few weeks. Ever since Hope told her of how Snow they would go fishing and have their outings she realized that both Sazh and Snow were becoming like father-figures or older brothers to Hope while Bartholomew was dealing with the workings of the new settlement. Sazh's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Next weeks the big dig huh?" He asked as he continued to look at Dajh in front of them.

"Dajh will be fine." She offered as a sign of encouragement. She didn't have to inquire what he was really talking about. As much as he had been harassing her, she picked up on him too. Specifically his double entendres and insecurities.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like having to leave him again. But hey, duty calls right?" He replied half-jokingly trying to convince her and himself of the statement. Lightning nodded.

"I'm assuming that Arella was the rational one of you two." She asked with such a seriousness it caught the older man off guard.

"What makes you say that?"

"For a man, you worry way too much."

"Well for a woman, you're pretty damn confrontational. And you got a hell of a slugger too. I remember how I bruised up after you beating the crap out of me in the Hanging Edge."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lightning asked man just wouldn't leave that lone. It was in the past. Sazh just shrugged.

"I don't know. Got caught up in the moment, with the comebacks and all."

"Sazh." She warned as they approached her home but the agitation was forgotten as Hope stopped in front of them. Hope let Dajh down and got Sazh's attention. Lightning gave him another look before letting the situation go.

"See you around Sazh." The younger boy issued with a quick wave. With that he went inside, clearly warn out by the day's events. Dajh stood patienting waiting for the duo to reach him. Seconds later he was reaching for Lightning.

"Good night Miss Light." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her leg. Sazh smiled sheepishly as he noticed the look on Lightning's face.

"Come on son. Miss Light needs to get her beauty sleep." The comment made her lips curl. Beauty sleep huh? The last time she even thought about something as trivial as cosmetics she had just begun puberty. Dajh seemed to get the message because he was soon letting go. Sazh turned his attention back to her.

"Look, sorry about the smart ass comments. As you see, I do worry a lot. And I tend to joke a lot when I'm worried."

"I understand. You're still standing aren't you?" She told him standing at the threshold of her. Sazh rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I kinda am huh? Well, the plane is almost operational. Don't worry about the mission. I got your back."

"I was under the impression we already had each other's backs."

"Being forced in exile and saving the world with each other did fulfill that requirement. And I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm extremely tired." Sazh admitted with a yawn.

"As am I. Goodnight."

"Night Soldier Girl." As Sazh picked up Dajh, he issued a smile before proceeding further down the street to his own home. Lightning nodded him farewell as she looked after them disappear in the crowd of people further ahead before heading inside. Shutting the door she noticed Hope appeared next to her seconds later.

"I'm going to sleep Light. It's been a long day. Good night." Lightning replied likewise before heading to her own room. It wasn't long after her shower that she too was fast asleep with a peace of mind. She had enjoyed the evening. She didn't have many friends nor did she want any. But her comrades in arms she had come to care about had made it clear they were here to stay, particularly the oldest, sometimes most intriguing out of the bunch. And although she couldn't believe it herself, Claire Farron was fine with that. Now that was a change.

Author's Note: That's that. I want to say thanks to all of you for continuing to support this story Especially since 13-2 is out and some interest may have gone elsewhere. And a special thanks goes out to Curimuch, who offered to be a beta for this story. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to sending the chapters to her yet but I haven't forgotten. So they'll probably be an updated version of the story once it's complete. If you haven't guessed, there's action coming up and I'm going to try and flex my muscles a bit. I think I'm also going to write some chapters from Sazh's point of view just to flesh out his side of things even though this is Lightning-centric. I do have to show his changing feelings as well. Plus I think it's easier to keep them in character this way if I expand the perspective. Anyway I hope this was worth the wait and as usual reviews and feedback are definitely appreciated and encouraged. Go ahead, click on the box lol. Until next time. Hell Yeah.


	7. Poker Face

Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note: Yep. It's been a long time since I written anything but something was biting at me to update this story. I was thinking about it and I'm going to have some chapters from Sazh's point of view as well. This one being the first of them. So continue on, support my cause and read on. As usual, I own nothing from Final Fantasy 13 but use their characters for my own purposes without shame. Just don't sue me.

Chapter 7- Poker Face

Faultwarrens Ruins- Year 0001 Month 9 AF

"Soldier girl, company's waiting for you." The man with the evenly shaped afro addressed to the woman with flowing pink hair he acknowledge one of the recruits that had just relayed the message. At this moment, the expressions on both faces were as drastically different as their respective hair traits.

"Don't call me that while were on assignment Sazh. Remember, I am your superior." Lightning commented in an irritated manner as she didn't even make the effort to him. Sazh would have gotten kind of offended a few weeks ago. But being blunt was just how Lightning was.

"Sorry, guess I forgot."

"Hopeless."

At Lightning biting comment, Sazh chuckled to himself as noticed Lightning grab the tablet she had been working on and make her way to the ComRoom. He figured that her storming off happened to be her way of tell him to hurry the hell up and come to the briefing. After all, they had just arrived at their destination and Lightning was making last minute preparations before dispatch. Meanwhile he was pulling up schematics of the area and adding in his two cents in terms of where to land. All the while, he observed her as she worked.

When it came to working and the mission itself, Lightning was an intensely, focused, no game playing, powerhouse of a soldier. Of course he didn't expect much of anything else but to see it in action? Man. On the flip side of things, he did notice something about her that even she may not know she does. She has the tendency to rush people who beat around the bush. Lightning was impatient. After the tongue lashing she gave that poor kid for showing up late before takeoff, he made a mental note to remember that pet peeve. Speaking of which….

"Time to go." With that Sazh ended his internal reflection and picked up the pace before they started looking for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Katzroy and I have gone over the topography of the area and so far how found an extensive series of cave pathways throughout the ruins. Further, command has picked up on some geothermal activity in the area as well. I will head the expedition team into the area with 3 of you. After deeming the area safe and discovery the source of the activity, we'll send word on excavation of the dark matter if applicable. Katzroy is in command in my absence. Prepare to leave at 0600 hours. Any questions?"

Lightning looked around to see if there was anything she may needed to clear up. She received no answer and was about to dismiss them until one hand slowly crept up.

"Permission to speak Sergeant?" Remes, one her hand-picked recruits asked. She had picked him do to his extensive knowledge of weapons. He was a member of Psicom before the fall. He had lost his family and was looking for something to live for. Once he heard about the expedition, he was adamant about joining. Lightning sensed this as she interviewed him and felt like this would keep him from going down a darker path.

"Permission granted." With that he acknowledged her with a nod.

"Do we have any kind of idea of what hostiles we may encounter? I mean there's still fal'cie around, not to mention monsters. I need an idea of what degree of weapons may need."

"From what I gathered from Intel, there are some High Level hostiles in the area. Decided on what you deem best fitting. I would suggest some perimeter defense as well as we may have to set camp for the night if we can't return to base before dusk. If there's nothing else, you're dismissed for the evening. Rest up because you're going to need it."

At that the group began to disperse and make their way to their respective areas. Sazh started to make his way towards Lightning but she grabbed her things and made her way to her private quarters without so much as goodbye. That just further reinforced his previous point. She was focused entirely on this mission and was not in the room for small conversation. It was just as well. She didn't seem to be very open to talk right now anyway. He didn't take offense to it. Revisiting the revelation he received a few minutes ago, he took a deep breath. He was second in command. That was going to be something. Oh boy.

"Hey Captain, we got a poker game set up in the mess hall. You in?" Septson, one of his fellow aviation mates called out to him. Sazh looked at his watch. Being as they had arrived at their destination relatively late, the sun had set and it was almost completely dark. He was going to lie down soon anyway. Contemplating turning down the offer, Sazh thought about reconsidering if there was a wager.

"We playing for gil?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Septson countered with a chuckle, confident in his ability that he would take this old man's money. Sazh's tentative look turned into a sly grin.

"Well, in that case, show me the money." He smirked to himself as he followed. Schooling these guys for a while wouldn't hurt.

Sazh looked around at the other 4 men and situated around the table as he entered the cafeteria. Everyone had dressed down and were wearing t-shirts and pants. They smirked as he walked in. They all looked like there were 25 and below. Only one of them, Keno, looked to be as old as him. Normally, this would mean diddly squat to him. But now, with a quarter of Cocoon's population dead, disabled and most of work able population younger than him, it made him a whole lot more self-conscious of just how old he was. All the more reason he didn't want to miss out on any of Dajh's life from now on.

"Glad you could make it Captain." Remes called out to him as he moved over for Sazh. Everyone looked like they were sitting real comfortable so he removed his jacket and took a seat himself. The looks of every one of their faces told him one thing. They assumed that he was easy pickings. Ha! They must of her of Killing Em Katzroy on the Aviator's Poker Circuit before.

"Go easy on me boys, my eyes ain't what they used to be."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in fun. We got some of Pulse's finest if you want some." At that, the twinkle in Sazh's eyes was back with a vengeance. Slightly drunken poker was even better.

After 4 rounds of running the table and collecting at least 2500 Gil from everyone, Ol man Sazh had found his niche. And now everyone knew about it.

"So you and Sergeant Farron were both Pulse l'cie? How did you both not turn to crystal after completing your focus?" Septson asked after dealing out the next round of cards. Taking his hand, Sazh paused for a second. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure his damn self. He took another sip of his mug before reaching for his first round of cards.

"Not really sure. All I know is that I could do without being a fal'cie slave ever again. You realize that this is the first time us humans have ever had something we could call our own." He received some nods and agreement from the others. Sazh grinned. He liked these fellas. They were still new to the world but it was nice to see total strangers getting along like they had known each other all of their life. All of them were children of Cocoon. And all of them had a lot of growing up to do her own Gran Pulse. Himself included. Looking down at his hand, he noticed that he had three jacks an two nines.

"Ya'll really want to go through with this?"

3 of the four men folded their hand in response. Wasn't any point in fighting it. Might as well save the little bit of money they had left for another game.

"I call your bluff." Remes called before showing his hand. He was holding a flush. Sazh sighed deeply.

"Man, I wish you really hadn't of done that. Now I got go to bed thinking about how I wiped the floor with every one of ya'll. Read em and weep." Displaying his hand, the full house was laid out on the table for everyone to see.

"Damn it old man. You're making us look like a bunch of chumps." Septson complained as he chuckled at the fact that the captain had played them all.

"You smell smoke? I think something's on fire. Oh that'd be me." Sazh boasted before collecting all of his winning for the night. Grabbing his jacket he rose up mug and toasted to the crewmembers.

"And thank you all for a lovely evening." With that he left the others grumbling amongst themselves. Couldn't anybody do a poker face better than him. It felt good just reaffirming what he already knew. As he made it back to the bridge, he looked to see that it was empty. Everyone must have been getting ready to retire for the night. And he was getting ready to do the same.

Grabbing a blanket and pillow from the compartment, he took a seat in his chair and kicked his feet back. It felt good to be back on a plane. Hell, it just felt good to be useful. Since the whole fall, Sazh had to admit he was enjoying life. Dajh was happier than he had ever been. And that meant a lot. Thinking of Dajh always made him think of Relle and how much like her he was. Sure he got the motormouth trait from him, but the constant need to learn something, that was all Relle. With a sad smile creeping on his face, Sazh felt a single tear slide down his face as he remembered the long haired woman that had been his wife. He missed her so much it hurt. But he was making it. He lived on to raise Dajh and honor her memory.

"Don't worry Relle. Dajh is all taken care of." With that he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

The sound of bridge door and soft footsteps woke him as soon as he had begun to doze off.

"Sleeping on the job. I'm not surprised."

At the sound of her voice, Sazh had to smile.

"Soldier girl." He commented out loud without even opening his eyes.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Was the expected response from Lightning.

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" Sazh as he finally straightened up and turned towards her. She was standing there looking at him as if waiting for him to speak some more. Even though the bridge was completely dark save for the moonlight, Sazh could make out the faintest hint of an expression on her face.

"I am tired." Was all she could say before taking her seat next to him. Guess she wanted to talk now. Hey, that was alright with him. He had to admit, he was kind of bummed out that they could not really talk like they usually do while on the job, with her being in charge and all. But what really was tickling his noodle, was that she sought him out herself. That was a big deal for her and Sazh was proud of her. She was allowing her wall to come down bit by bit. And even if it was just for their tightknit group, as long as he was included he was alright with that.

"I've noticed. But I've seen you in action. When it comes to finishing the job, you ain't got a thing to worry about." Lightning silently nodded before issuing a thank you. He responded back in kind. After that, she didn't really say anything else, she just sat there and stared outside. Sazh assumed she was thinking about home and Serah. He didn't say anything. Lightning finally spoke a few minutes later.

"These chairs are really uncomfortable. How the hell do you sleep in one?" At that Sazh laughed.

"Been doing it for years. You get used to it I guess."

"Mmm."

"Hey, after the briefing, how about I schooled the rest of them on poker. Won a ton of gil."

"I've played my fair share of cards when I was in the Guardian Corps. I am quite good at it myself." Lightning admitted which shocked him at first but after thinking about it for a bit, really made quite a bit of sense.

"Let me guess, it was your poker face?" He queried as he shot her a grin.

"What poker face?" Lightning shot back with an expressionless deadpan. At that Sazh just laughed even harder.

"You and me, we need to partner up. We'll go far and get rich doing it."

"That's an enticing offer." She commented in response. Sazh nodded.

"Happy to hear it. On a serious note though, I have to admit, I'm glad you're here. I like these guys well enough, but they don't really have a sense of humor."

"Or maybe it's because your jokes aren't funny?" His pink haired friend countered.

"What?! That sure as hell can't be it?" Sazh replied incredulously as he noticed the faint yet welcome familiarity of a smile appear on Lightning's face. He smirked to himself. Lightning, by far, had the best poker face he had ever seen.

"I am..I am happy that you are here too." Lightning admitted a beat later. Sazh overlooked the woman lying down in the chair next to him. She had her feet propped up just like him and had gotten a pillow from somewhere. 'When the hell did she do that?'Sazh thought to himself.

"Yeah I agree. You sleeping out here girl?"

"Yes. I prefer to sleep with moonlight. It reminds me of home."

"Oh, alright then. Rest up. You have a long day ahead."

"Night Sazh." She replied before closing her eyes.

"Night." Sazh replied before closing his eyes. You didn't have to tell him twice. He was ready to conk out. Sazh thought about the events of the day and Lightning coming out of her shell over the last few months. She was still an enigma in so many ways to him. But it intrigued even more so. For a woman so young, and by the looks of her body, he couldn't help but notice; Lightning was on an entirely different level mentally. He had to admit, the more she started to open up to him, the more attractive she became. He was attracted to her before anyway because, Lightning, despite her overtly male tendencies was all female. Part of him thought it was kind of wrong, especially considering he was secretly broken old man jonesing for a woman almost 20 years his junior. But the fact that Lightning, the same girl that tried to abandon him at their first meeting and disregarded him a fool on many occasions, was now for all intents and purposes his best friend, just showed how crazy his life was. And as for his growing attraction, well, he needed to nip that in the bud before he did something stupid. Good night.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The next morning- 1330 hours

"Captain, the excavation crew has arrived at some kind of mine shaft inside the ruin. They're going to investigate. Sergeant Farron says that they have picked up a stronger signal concerning the dark matter as well." Sepston told Sazh he monitored the team making their way inside. Lightning had gotten her team in and dispatched waves of monsters on the way. It seemed that monsters were indeed attracted to this dark matter because the closer they became to the source, the more frequent the encounters became. Sazh didn't worry. Soldier girl could take care of herself.

"Copy that. Let them know they have until 1700 to give us some good news or they're going to have to set up camp for the night. Command also told us another storm was making its way across the steppe. ETA 18 hours. Make them aware of that situation as well."

"Yes, Captain." With that, he did as he was instructed. Sazh looked outside and noticed that there were two behemoths hunting in the area. They were making their way closer to the ship. The situation needed to be addressed ASAP.

"Septson, tell Biggs and Wedge to arm themselves and meet me in the bay. We're going to engage those two behemoths before they discover this ship. They may or may not become hostile but I don't want to take that chance." With that, Sazh grabbed his two pistols from his holster, made sure they were loaded and left Septson in command by while he went to go make himself useful.

Minutes later, he was making his way outside with Biggs and Wedge. The two of them were bothers that apparently had been imprisoned on Cocoon. After the fall, they were allowed to assimilate into Genesis settlement if they worked off their debt for the military. Biggs was a boxer that could give Snow a run for his money and Wedge was a knife enthusiast. And best of all, they weren't afraid of a fight.

"You rang Capitain?" Biggs joked as he cracked his knuckles together. He'd been itching for some action. Since the Sarge let him and Wedge join, he'd been itiching for a fight to prove himself.

"Yeah, I needed some muscle. These old guns can hold their own though." Sazh shot back with a grin. Wedge said nothing but the smile was evident on his face that he was itching for some action too.

Sazh nodded before motioning for them to follow him towards the two beast that were slowly making their way towards the ship. They hadn't caught sight of them yet which was perfect for a preemptive strike. Sazh motioned for the other two men to stand fast while he took aim at one of the behemoths and aimed for the head.

"Lady luck don't fail me now." With that he took his shot.

The ring of the gunshot and the subsequent howl that followed was enough to get the monsters' attention. As one bellowed in pain the other turned in their direction obviously pissed off.

"Go!"

As Biggs and Wedge went to engage the healthy behemoth first, Sazh started to work on the injured one by blinding him with his blitz. He received a slap across the chest as the behemoth knocked him a few feet back. Sazh coughed hard trying to catch his breath as he shook his head and dusted off himself. He needed to stagger this thing.

"Biggs, Wedge, help me out with this one. I got something for him!" The other two men, who were making headway with the other behemoth turned to help him. In rhythmic succession, Biggs would go in for three strong hits while Wedge used his throwing knives to slow the beast down with blood loss. Sazh had to admire the strategy. These guys weren't even trained soldiers and could take down a behemoth on their own. Impressive.

"Slow this guy down, while I reload." Sazh yelled as he stepped back. The two brothers acknowledged him as they began to attack the weakened behemoth. Making sure his guns were fully loaded, he yelled for them to watch out as he took aim.

"Cold-blooded." He said to himself as he unleashed his cold blood attack. He noticed the behemoth going for his back trying to take out his sword. Sazh just hoped he had enough bullets left his gun to kill him before he regained his stamina. Two shots left he counted.

"One…. Two." At that the monster bellowed before falling out dead. Taking a deep breath, Sazh turned to see Biggs giving the other behemoth a finishing blow while Wedge stabbed him to ensure he was dead.

"Damn good work you two. Damn good work." Sazh congratulated as he overlooked the fruits of their labor lying there on the ground.

"Thanks Cap. You taking some of this back to the ship?" Biggs asked gesturing to the beast on the ground. Sazh thought for a second. H could definitely make do for some behemoth steaks. Sounded like a good idea to him.

"Yeah, that'll work. Chop him up best you can, whatever you can't bring back, burn it. We don't want to attract anymore friends towards us." With that Sazh gave them to go head to dispense of the carcass while he made his way back to the ship. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked at the guns in his hand and kissed them one by one.

"My babies. Ya'll done saved my hide more times than I can count."

Making his way back through the ship, Sazh looked around and noticed the other everyone was missing. What happened? As he made it back to the bridge he saw that everyone was fixated at the window. Septson turned around first when he acknowledged that were watching the battle outside.

"Captain, you guys were amazing. I had no idea you could fight like that." The other crew members nodded in agreement. Sazh chuckled to himself.

"You think that was something, you should've seen us when I was still a l'cie. I could use magic and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's the status on Sergeant Farron and her group?" Sazh asked changing the conversation topic.

"There still making their way towards the source of activity. They may have to make camp for the night."

Acknowledging Septson, Sazh sat down in his chair and sighed deeply. He was tired. Looked like it was going to be a long night. He hoped that Lightning didn't get into too much trouble down there. Thinking back to the night prior, he remembered how easily they had falling into old habits of sarcastic banter and for some reason he thought about their talk on poker faces. He had been able to see through hers and she had become more open towards him and life in general it seemed because of it. He wondered if she had been able to see through his. Sazh was always one for a laugh and enjoyed shooting the breeze with the others well enough. He was genuinely happy to have his son too. But except for Lightning, he didn't have anyone to **really** talk to but himself. And when he thought about it, even though he made a lot of jokes about his life, feeling like a lonely old man with nothing to offer but optimism and humor to compensate, wasn't really a funny thing to joke about.

"Thanks Septson. Hey, you guys want to hear about my time as a Pulse l'cie?"

At their insistent nods, Sazh started to regale them in his tale which would be the turning point of his life.

"It all started on a trip to Euride Gorge...".

Time to put on my poker face.

Author's Note: And that's that. I know, I know, this chapter was all over the place. I did that for a reason. This is from Sazh's point of view and each little segment was to show different facets of Sazh's poker face. Hence the title of the chapter. Sazh is always seen as comic relief and his only purpose was to rescues his son. But I can imagine there's so much more too him. If you play the game, other than Vanille, Lightning is the only other person you really see him bond with even its subtle. They're both one in the same in the fact that they're lonely and they both have poker faces to hide that. Lightning's is an overt wall, Sazh's is humor. I love the two of them in this chapter because it's the only time either one of them let their guard down. So interested to see where the story goes. Hope you all enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. I really want it to seem like a plausible romance and not anything rushed. Please review and give me feedback. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


End file.
